


Dangan Forest: Game of Mutual Killing

by ShiveringPixels



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Animals, Anthropomorphic, Fangan Ronpa, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiveringPixels/pseuds/ShiveringPixels
Summary: When Vini Camacho, the Master Dreamer, is chosen to attend Forest Grail Academy, she's thrilled. When she enter's the school, she meets 19 other students and 3 staff members. Things go well until a certain sadistic teddy bear tells them why they're here, to play a game of mutual killing.Current Chapter: Chapter 2 - Letting the Cat Out of the Body Bag





	1. Prologue: Welcome to Despair's Academy - Part I

There it was. In front of me was the school of my dreams, as well as everyone else's. It was Forest Grail Academy, a school for those full of hope and are talented. Oddly but fittingly, it was located in the forest, near an active city, so I guess it was fine. Getting into the school was a chore, and a pretty hefty one two. First, you needed to have a special talent, which was referred by the school as "Master", and second, you need to excel in all your classes. And surprising, I, Vini Camacho, got accepted into the school as the Master Dreamer. 

**VINI CAMACHO - MASTER DREAMER**

Weird talent, I know. I'm quiet and have some… anxiety problems, my imagination helps to keep me company, so it makes sense. I had dreamed of many things before, including this, but I never thought this dream would actually come true. I heard this school had many kids of all sorts of talents, better than mine for sure. What would all those cool kids think of my talent? That it's lame? That it's cool? Who knows. 

Plus, how would they think about my looks? My species? You don't know this, but I'm a hybrid, a penguin, goat hybrid. Looks count too, white fur with blue markings on my right eye and hands, black shoulder length hair with bangs that cover my right eye. A white sweater with black pants to protect me from the cold, also looking like sleepwear. I'll be surprised if someone doesn't make fun of that. 

Taking a deep breath, I step into the school. It looked nice inside, just like the advertisements said. Promising. As few steps through the threshold, my mind went fuzzy and I started getting dizzy. I stumbled and tried to catch myself, but to no avail, there was nothing there. I collapsed to the ground and blacked out, my last visions being a shadowing figure loom over me. 

.........

......

...

I groan softly as I start to open my eyes. A single bright light hanging from the ceiling makes me advert my eyes and body, making me fall out of the chair I was in. ... Wait, why was sitting on a chair? Is this a dream? If so, it's a pretty odd one. After coming to my senses, I get up, dusting my clothes while doing so. I was in a classroom, a pretty... average one to say, I guess. Desks were lined up nearly, other than the one I fell out of. There was a chalkboard on the other side with a sloppy picture of a bear on it. It was dark in the room, other than the light from the ceiling, I guess the windows being locked shut is what's causing it. 

There was a security camera at the corner of the room. Nothing too abnormal I guess, they do need to make sure the students don't get into fights or cause problems. Looking down, I noticed a small white piece of folded paper. "Huh?" I picked it up and unfolded it. It was... hard to read, to put it. It was sloppy as if a child wrote it. Despite the messy handwriting, I could read it, luckily.

" _Welcome lucky student to a new semester of Forest Grail Academy!_ " It read. " _Please meet at the gym with your fellow classmates and staff at 8:00 am._ "  

I turn to look at the clock. 8:07.  _Shit!_  I cursed myself.  _I'm late!_  Leaving the note behind, I left the classroom. 

It took me some time to find the gym. The school was pretty big. It was like 2 colleges combined. Several of the rooms I walked by too were locked, it didn't matter now though as I needed to find the gym. At last, I found the gym doors. They were big in size, makes me wonder how big the gym itself is. Before I opened the door, something came to mind. 

There wasn't a single person in the halls. 

I expected at least some staff to be walking by, but nothing. Seems a little odd for a popular school to have no one really in it. I suppose they could be in the gym, or elsewhere, after all, I didn't see the entire school yet. I shrug it off my thoughs and enter the gym. 

I was right, it was big. Wasn't empty either. 

22 other people were standing in there. All eyes turned to me as I walk in, my anxiety was starting to rise. "So, there's another? Hmm..." a light-colored owl said. 

“Another one? How many more are there?” A marron colored wolf said.

"Another new friend! Yay!" a light blue squirrel chimed. "That makes 23!”

“She looks pretty.” (I don’t know who said that, but I smile at that comment.)

"I guess... you guys are my classmates and the new staff... right?" I asked.

The light cyan peahen nodded. "I guess that's the case." She said.

I'm guessing everyone had already introduced themselves and had most certainly lost interest in me by now, which was good in my case. I guess I should introduce myself to the others, some little introductions won't hurt. After all, these are my classmates and staff.  

I walk over to a dark blue lynx. He had near navy blue hair with a lighting blue strike in the middle of it. He had small tuffs on his ears and some fur covering the inside part. He wore a light blue shirt under a dark blue collared coat that wasn't buttoned, dark colored pants, and blue shoes. His back is turned, so I couldn't see his face, and he was crouching, working on what seemed to be one of those news cameras. He had a light blue strike in his hair, like lightning. "Um, hi." I said, catching his attention. 

He turned to face me. His eyes were lighting blue as well and the small beard he had was the same color as the strike in his hair. "I'm Vini Camacho, Master Dreamer" I continued. "and you?" 

He smiled and sat up. "Amp Joules, Master Electrician. Nice to meet you!" 

**AMP JOULES - MASTER ELECTRICIAN**

Oh yeah, I read about him from one of the threads about Forest Grail. He was rumored to have a special power that makes him immune from electrical injuries, making him more capable of taking care of any electrical problem. Apparently, He also works for a news team as a cameraman with 3 others that attend this school as well. Don't know who they are but maybe he does. 

"Hi!~" a sweet voice chirps behind me. I jump a little before turning around to meet with a light blue porcupine. She was wearing a light grayish thin jacket what was over a gray sweater, showing it as well. Her skirt was short and blue and she was wearing it over long gray pants, matching her blue shoes. She also seemed to be wearing navy blue gloves and purple headphones. Her eyes are squinting but she seems to have a joyous expression her face. "Did I scare you? Sorry." 

"It's okay, you didn’t do any harm.” I say, putting on a smile. She returns it but it's greater than mine. 

"I'm Irin Sapphire, the Master Animal Whisperer!~" She says in her sweet but high-pitched voice. 

**IRIN SAPPHIRE - MASTER ANIMAL WHISPERER**

I read about her too. She is well known for being able to tame any animal, from a simple rebellious dog, to a wild lion. Because of this, she was called to help zookeepers with their animals or pet owners with their pets. She certainly was talented when it came to animals. I also heard that she had some exotic pets as well. Clams, was it?

"I'm guessing you heard about me, right?" Irin asked. I nodded. 

"So I'm guessing you heard about my pets, correct?"

I nodded again. She smiled. She bent down and picked up what seemed to be a glass tank. "I'll like for you to meet my pets, the clams!" 

I looked inside, and inside was possibly hundreds of clams. They all seemed to notice me and most of them began growling. "You can pet them if you like!" Irin suggested. "They're good boys, they won't bite."

"No, I think I'm okay." I say, trying to sound as nice as possible. Irin frowned. 

"Aww, okay." Irin said, as she walked over to Amp. I walked away from the two as soon as Irin held up her tank to him. As I walk, I hear somebody running up to me from behind. Before I even have time to look or move, I fall to the floor. "Ow!" 

"Hello new friend!" a feminine voice chirped from behind. I got up off the ground and turned to see a light blue squirrel, same one as before. She was wearing a yellow sweater and had a seemed clover necklace on, like if it was a lucky charm. She had black leggings on as well, completing her outfit. "Sorry for knocking you over stranger! I'm Lucy Clover and I'm the Master Luckster! Happy to meet you and be your new friend!" 

**LUCY CLOVER - MASTER LUCKSTER**

Unlike many other Lucky Students or "Lucksters", Lucy was a different case. She was known for her extreme luck and being a "lucky charm", gaining her popularity. She was also known for her happy-go-lucky and reckless personality. Seemed friendly enough, so I can deal. 

"What about you? What's your master talent? Bet it’s something really cool! Lucy said, grinning.

"Oh me? It's nothing interesting..." 

"No! Please tell meeee!" Lucy was now bouncing at this point, begging for an answer. I sighed. 

"I'm the Master Dreamer. Lame talent, I know." 

Lucy seemed as if she did not agree with me on that. "Cool! ... What does that mean?" 

"It means I'm pretty imaginative and I dream a lot, most being daydreams." I answered. "Nothing too special or interesting."

"No no no! You must be  _really_  good at it if you managed to make it be your talent!" Lucy said. 

"I guess..." I said. 

"Anyway, you should meet the others!" Lucy chimed. "I bet they'll love your talent as much as I love it!" 

"Hopefully." I mutter as I walk away from Lucy. The next person who caught my attention was a light cyan peahen. She had long light green hair that was long and loose. She looked pretty. I walked over to her.

"Hi, I'm-" before I could even finish, a bull and a goat came out of nowhere, startling me.

“What’s your business talking to Lady Emmy?” the bull asked.

“B-business?” I asked.

“We got to make sure you’re not a danger to Lady Emmy.” The bull continued. “Mix, see-“

“G-guys please.” A soft voice says from behind the two. The two both turn around to see the peahen giving off a nervous expression. “She just wanted to introduce herself, no need to make her feel uncomfortable.” The peahen then turns to me. “S-sorry, about them. Hi, I’m Emmy Flores, the Master Gardener.”

**EMMY FLORES – MASTER GARDENER**

"And we’re her close friends and bodyguards!” The bull cuts in. “I'm Morton Hollins and I'm the Master Pie Baker." he then motioned to the goat. "This here is my best pal Mix Smith, he's mute so I'm his voice. He's the Master Chemist. Together, we're the Master Pranksters!" 

**MORTON HOLLINS - MASTER PIE BAKER**

**MIX SMITH - MASTER CHEMIST**

**MASTER PRANKSTER**

Emmy was light blue with big blue eyes and long green hair that was loose and has a magenta colored flower in it. She wore a blue crop top with no straps, long purple gloves that stopped at her wrist, and a long purple skirt that broke near the end and showed her legs from her knee down.

Morton was brown with brown eyes, huge horns, and a tuff of darker brown hair on his head. He wore a brown button shirt that was no buttoned up, showing his chest, and dark colored pants with gray shoes. On his nose was a golden colored nose ring. 

Mix was golden colored with darker hair, a goatee nearly the same color as his hair, and horns that were slightly straight but still curled. His eyes were hard to see due to the goggles he was wearing. He wore a blue shirt with a collared thin coat on that wasn't buttoned, dark colored pants, and blue shoes. 

"Nice to meet you, guys." I say with a slight smile on my face. I then turn to face Emmy. “So… do they do that all the time?”

“No, they don’t.” Emmy said. “Have less of an idea on why they chose to do it.”

“New environment means new people.” Morton said. “Anybody here could be a threat to Lady Emmy, and we gotta keep her away from those threats.”

Mix nodded as to agree with him. Emmy seemed a bit confused. “But we’re in one of the most well received and protected academies.” she said. “What threats could there be?”

“Many.” Morton said. “You never know.”

I decided to leave them to their conversation and walked away from them. Another person seemed to catch my attention, and it seemed to be a... one eyed butterfly? She was black in color and only had one eye that took up almost her entire face, and no mouth. Her hair was lighter than her skin and was tied in a ponytail, but you could still tell her hair was long due to her bangs covering her eye and her ponytail reaching her shoulders. She wore a short yellow dress that had a white line at the bottom with almost invisible straps due to her skin, and a music note necklace. To top off her obscure appearance, she had blue butterfly wings.

As I walk towards her, something comes to my mind.  _Wait… could that be…?_  I though. As I walked to her, she noticed me and gave off what seemed to be a smile. "Hi!" She greeted. "What's your name?" 

"Vini Camacho, Master Dreamer." I answer. "By any chance, do you happen to be Pattypon Sonata?”

She giggles. “Yep yep! But you can call me Patty! My talent if the Master Musician, but I guess you already knew that, right?”

**PATTYPON SONATA - MASTER MUSICIAN**

I  _know_  who this is. Being a dreamer, I listen to a lot of music to get my mind going. Most of said music comes from the famous young musician, Pattypon Sonata. Her music is so well known and popular, that she has her own fanbase. Rumor has it that she's also a princess, but nobody knows for sure.

"I listen to your music all the time!” I say. “It's really good!"

"Thanks, I'm glad to meet another fan, let alone have them be one of my classmates!" Patty says in a sincere way. "I hope we can become friends during this semester, I would love to have new friends!" 

“So do I.” I say. “Got to go now, see you soon!” I say as walk away from Patty, waving her goodbye, only to bumping to someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going!” the person says. 

"Sorry!" I apologize. Backing up, I managed to get a good look at said person. It was a gray alligator. He had glasses on and he was wearing a red shirt with a stop sign with the word “violence” in it, and darker gray pants. Looking at his hand, he was holding a stop sign. He seemed to be irritated.

“Tch, you’re lucky I don’t have my phone with me, or I would have called the police on ya!” He says.

“But I… I only bumped into you?”

“So, what? You still invited my personal space and caused harm to me, that still police call worthy!” He said.

“Who are you anyway?” I asked.

“Tch, like I’ll tell you  _that_.” He said, crossing his arm. “But, because we’re soon to be classmates, I suppose I could give you some information. I’m Mawl Miller, Master Easily Offended!”

**MAWL MILLER – MASTER EASILY OFFENDED**

“Master… Easily Offended?” I questioned, snickering a little. He seemed to have gotten offended by my actions.

“Don’t you dare laugh!” He said. “If I had my phone with me, you wouldn’t be laughing as the police take you away! Would you?”

“Sure…” I say awkwardly. I walk away from Mawl to avoid further trouble. As I walk away, I happen to notice two people talking to each other. One was a maroon wolf and the other a brown seal. The brown seal seemed sort of afraid as the maroon wolf was talking to him. Curious, I walk over to them. "Hi, I'm-" 

"What do you want, girly?" The maroon wolf says, cutting me off. "Don't you see I'm talkin' here?" 

"Oh sorry." I apologize. "I just wanted to introduce myself." 

The wolf huffs. "We don't need to know yur' name, girly. It's all just useless information. Worthless!”

The brown seal spoke. "I-I would like to i-introduce myself-"

"Nobody asked you!" the wolf yells at him, making the seal cower down in fear.

"I kinda did actually..." I say. "So, what's your name?" 

The seal clears his throat. "I-I'm Dexter D-Dyllan, the Master V-volunteer. N-nice to meet y-you." 

**DEXTER DYLLAN – MASTER VOLUNTEER**

"What about you?" I ask as I turn to the wolf. "What's your name?"

The wolf huffs. "Like you need to know." he says. 

"I was just asking, geez." I say. The wolf rolls his eyes. 

"Zee Blazer, Master Journalist." he says. 

**ZEE BLAZER – MASTER JOURNALIST**

Dexter was seal brown in color, had black eyes and, even though it was hidden under his hat, he had brown hair. He wore a reddish brown shirt, black pants, brown shoes and a orange hat that only let small tuffs of his hair show through. On his arms were bandages, like if he had been injured. 

Zee was maroon colored who, just by looks, was fluffy as most of his fur stuck up and showed. He had red angry eyes and spiky hair the same color as those eyes. He wore a brown collared shirt that was buttoned with black pants and brown shoes that looked close to being boots. His teeth were sharp as they appeared when he spoke.  

I think I've heard of these two before. Dexter is a well-known volunteer around the country. He volunteers for mostly the safe jobs as, rumor has it, he's kinda a disaster rod, but he can also volunteer for dangerous ones if he so chooses, though it's pretty rare for him to do so. Zee, on the other hand, works as a Journalist on a news team. Perhaps, it's the same one Amp works for. Maybe Zee and Amp all know each other?

"What about you?" Zee asks me. "We introduced ourselves to you, now it's your turn!" 

I nod. "I'm Vini Camacho, Master Dreamer. Pleasure being classmates with you." 

"Whatever." Zee scowls. Dexter smiles nervously.

"Don't m-mind him, he's j-just being grumpy a-as always." I nod and I walk away from the two, waving goodbye to both of them as Zee and Dexter resume to their conversation. Catching my attention next was a tan colored bear.

He had orange eyes fitting with his orange hair that was in a emo like haircut, covering one of his eyes, and he wore a gray beanie. He had a gray sweater on with a steel colored stripe in the middle and black leggings. He was alone and leaning on the wall, observing everyone as they are talking. Feeling a bit confident, I walked over to him. "H-hi." I say, stuttering a bit.

"What the fuck do you want?" He says, coldly. I was taken back a bit. 

"I just wanted to introduce myself." I say. "Is that okay with you?" 

“Now, why the fuck do I need to know your name?” He asks. “Go ask someone else, I don’t want to talk to losers like you.”

I was about to speak but a familiar voice called from behind me. “Ginger, stop being rude to my new friend!”

I turn around to see Lucy walking towards me and the boy. She has a frown on her face and she seems a bit upset. “You know its rude to not introduce yourself, you know?”

The bear, named Ginger, huffs and looks away. Lucy continues to pout and crosses her arms. It stays that way for a while before Ginger looks up at Lucy. “You’re still here?” He asks. Lucy nods.

“I’m not leaving until you’ve introduced yourself to my new friend!” Lucy demands. Ginger sighs heavily and rolls his eyes.

“Fine!” he says, standing up straight. “I’m Ginger Honey or Vanilla, I don’t care. I’m the Master Bully.”

**GINGER HONEY/VANILLA – MASTER BULLY**

"Master Bully?" I asked. That's... concerning. 

"It's exactly what it sounds like, sweetheart." He says, putting on a smirk. "I can torment you until you pass your limit. Hell, I could even make you kill yourself if I wanted to. It's all in a bully's job. Right?”

"Right..." I say, sweating a little. Okay, he's a bit scary. Lucy gets a bit angry.

“Ginger, you’re scaring her!” Lucy says. Ginger continues.  

“I target anyone, sweetcheeks, not just weaklings, I’m not afraid.” He says. “You can consider yourself lucky. Lucy here seems to have taken a liking to you, and it’s in my will to her to not hurt any of those she likes. Otherwise, you would have been dead.”

“That’s… great?” I say, confused. Ginger begins walking towards me. He stops as soon as his face is a few inches from mine.

“But I swear, if I hear anything about you hurting Lucy, you’re going to  _pay_!” he says, emphasizing the last word.

“N-noted!” I say, shaking in fear.

“Ginger!” Lucy yells, catching his attention. Ginger pushes me to the ground and walks away, back to the wall.   

“Now leave me alone, I hate talking to you.” He says. Lucy helps me up off the ground but before I could leave, she stops me.

“Sorry about him.” She apologizes. “He’s kind of a childhood friend of mine and he’s a bit of a… meanie. Sorry that he hurt you.”

“It’s okay, we always have that one person in our class.” I say. Lucy nods and skips her way back to Ginger. As I try to find someone to introduce myself to, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I look up to see a tall jaguar in a full police uniform, holding what appeared to be a baton. Was he a cop? Was I in trouble? "Um, hi? Do you need anything?" 

The jaguar slightly nodded. "State your name and your purpose of being here." 

He sounded strict. I nodded and gulped. "I-I'm Vini Camacho, the Master Dreamer. I'm a student here. What about you? Are you a staff member?"

"Questions are saved for only me!" He said. "But since you asked so kindly, I'm Zet Burge, Master Policeman. My purpose is the bring justice and punish those who break the law!"

**ZET BURGE – MASTER POLICEMAN**

So, he  _is_  a cop. Though... something feels a bit off about him... "So, you're a cop? I promise you, I won't cause any trouble Sir."

"Is that so?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well you already are!"

"W-what!? How so?" 

"You're the Master Dreamer, that must mean you sleep in class! We can't have that kind of nonsense happening at Forest Grail!" He says. I start to get a bit worried. Trouble twice in a row?

"B-but, i-it's my tal-"

"No excuses!" He says, practically yelling. "I must have you come with me, we must have a speak with the headmaster about this." 

As he reaches for my wrist, a voice calls from behind. "Leave her alone Zet!" the voice demands. Both me and Zet turn around to see light steel blue owl walking towards us. Her eyes were grayish in color and she wore greenish colored glasses. her hair was brown and long but tied into a ponytail. She wore a gray collared shirt under a brown coat that wasn’t buttoned up, black pants, and black shoes.

"Go away Windwalker, I'm trying to teach this criminal some justice!" Zet yells. The owl raises on eyebrow. 

"Criminal? Justice? What exactly did she do wrong?" She asks.

“Like I need to explain the crimes these criminals do!” Zet says.

“What exactly did she do wrong, Burge?” the owl askes again, this time sterner. Zet grunts.

“Her talent is what’s wrong!” Zet said. “It’s incrimination to this school’s rules and that's wrong enough in my book!" Zet says. 

“And what exactly is her talent anyway?”

“Master Dreamer! She probably falls in sleep in class, and that is not acceptable! She shall be punished for her crimes!”

The owl’s expression changes to more frustrated. “Classes haven’t even started yet,  _Burge_! You can’t tell what somebody is like through their talent, that’s prejudice!” she says. “I suppose you leave that innocent student alone, or I’ll have to force you the hard way.”

"..." Zet didn’t say anything as he growled and stormed away from both me and the owl. After he fully left, the owl walked over to me. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answer. The owl gives me a slight smile. 

"I'm Nimy Windwalker, the Master Librarian."   

**NIMY WINDWALKER – MASTER LIBRARIAN**

Nimy continued talking. "Sorry for not properly introducing myself earlier. I heard Zet yelling and knew something was going on. Zet can be such a pain." 

"Well, I'm fine, no need to worry about me, really." I say, smiling a bit. Nimy nods. 

"If any more trouble happens, be sure to call me. I can take care of it." Nimy says. I nod. 

"Noted." I walk away from Nimy. Only 9 left to introduce myself to. As I scout my next person, I felt a sudden ton of weight go on top of me, as if someone pounced on me. "Ow!" I groan. Not again. 

"Hi! Who are you? Niya has never seen you before-eow?" A female voice says from behind me. I was about to speak when another voice spoke. 

"Niya, she can't speak with you on top of her." the other female voice said. " _Sal de ella_!" 

"Fine." the person named Niya got off me and the other one helped me up. As I dusted myself off, I managed to get a look at them. Both of them were cats, though, one of them was a light yellow with brown spots and the other was grayish black. 

The light yellow and brown cat had her brown spots around her left eye, on her left ear, her hands, her feet, and on the tip of her tail. She had brown short hair and wore a yellow sweater with a brown cat face in the middle and she wore long, gray pants. She had no shoes on.

The grayish black cat has short light gray hair that reached her shoulders with two light highlights. She wore a dress with a black cat face on the torso part and pink for the bottom part, and black cat face stockings.

" _Lo siento_ , she does that to everyone she wants to meet." The black cat said. " **Salut** , i'm Kitty Kat, but you can call me Kitty, and I'm the Master Translator, Meow! I can translate Spanish, French, Italian, and some Japanese. Still studying Japanese, it's tricky to learn." 

**KITTY KAT – MASTER TRANSLATOR**

“And she’s-“ the yellow and brown cat cut Kitty Kat off.  

“Niya can do her own introductions, Kitty-chan.” The other cat said. “Niya’s name is Niya Katsumi, and she’s the Master Cat-eow!”

**NIYA KATSUMI – MASTER CAT**

"Niya is just so great at being a cat, that it became her talent!" Niya continues proudly. Kitty Kat giggles. 

" ** _Fidati di me_** , you wouldn't want to be around her when she goes full on “cat mode”, it gets messy." Kitty Kat says.

“I’ll remember that.” I say. Niya then looks at me.

"What about you?" Niya asked me. "Niya wants to know your name-eow." 

"I'm Vini Camacho, Master Dreamer." I say. “I know, my talent is dumb.”

“Master Dreamer? That sounds pretty **_interessante_** , meow!" Kitty said. Niya nods. 

"Niya agrees with Kitty-chan-eow, it sounds interesting, Camacho-san!"

"Thanks, you two." I say. As I wave to them good, soon enough, I heard someone call be from behind. "Hey! You! White penguin, goat thing!" I turn around to see two green mongooses, side by side, walking towards me. They both looked the same, except for a few differences.

One of them had lighter green hair and wore a cyan colored shirt with a grayish blue jacket on that wasn’t zipped. The other had darker green hair and a darker colored cyan shirt with the same grayish blue jacket, but on him, it was almost zipped up fully. Both wore gray pants and blue shoes, and both had grins on their faces. “Hey hey, what’s your name? You look new!” the one with lighter hair asks. I was about to answer but one of them spoke before me. 

“Speak up, we can’t hear you.” The darker hair one said. I tried to speak again but the other one cut me off.

“We still can’t hear you, speak up!” he said. I try again only to get cut off again.

“He said speak up!” The first one spoke. I snapped.

“Well maybe I could speak if you two would stop interrupting me!” I yell. I cover my mouth as soon as I finish, but the two just sinker before laughing. I take my hands off my mouth. “Who are you two anyway?”

The two both grin. The one with lighter hair spoke first. “I’m Jake Haste, the Master Trickster-“ He was cut off by the darker haired mongoose getting in front of him.

“-And I’m Jet Haste, the Master Track Runner!” the dark haired one says. The two then spoke in unison.

“And we’re the Master Twins!”

**JAKE HASTE – MASTER TRICKSTER**

**JET HASTE – MASTER TRACK RUNNER**

**MASTER TWINS**

Master Twins? Did they come up with that or is that actually their unison talent? Best not ask, I don’t think I’m going to get a genuine answer if I do. “I’m Vini Camacho, Master Dreamer.” I say. “Nice to… meet you two?”

“Wow, you’re so quiet!” Jake says.

“Yeah, you are!” Jet adds.

“Well, I’m sorry, it’s just-“ I was cut off again by the twins.

“Talk louder!!! We can’t hear you!!!” They say, practically yelling. I cover my ears and wince at the loud noise they had made.

“I-I’m just gonna go now…” I say meekly, walking as fast as I can away from the twins. They sure are… loud. The next people to catch my interest were two meerkats near the corner of the gym. One of them appeared to be male while the other was female.

The male had midnight blue fur with navy blue markings around the eyes, on his ears, hands, and navy blue stripes on his curled tail. His eyes were the darkest of blues and his hair was navy blue and spiky. He wore a light green shirt with a purple hoodie that wasn't zipped up, black pants, and purple shoes. 

The female was dark cyan with navy blue marking around her ears, on her eyes, hands, feet, and striped tail. Her eyes were dark blue as well, but lighter than the males and her hair was navy blue, bangs curled, almost covering her eyes. She was wearing a stale gray dress with gray pants, a dark blue winter scarf that was tied loosely around her neck along with a red necklace and grayish blue sandals. 

The two seemed to be talking to each other, with the male making more conversation than the female. I walk over to them, and the female notices me. Her face doesn't change much except for her brows furrowing more, making her look more aggravated than she already was. The male happened to notice this and turned around. "H-Hi, I'm-" I started, but the female cut me off. 

"Save it, hybrid!" she said, eyebrows furrowing. "Me and my cousin are having a conversation here, go bother someone else!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." I say. The male shakes her head. 

"N-no no no, i-it's fine."  he says. He then turns to the female. "It's o-okay Mia, s-she just want t-to introduce h-herself." 

The female, named Mia, rolls her eyes. "Ugh, not this shit again! Look, I'm not interested okay? So you can just go fuck off and introduce yourself to someone else!" 

"M-Mia!" the male says. "If y-you don't want t-to introduce yourself then I-I will for y-you." 

Mia sighs heavily, calming down a little. "Fine, whatever. Make it quick." 

The male turns to me. "Don't m-mind her, she's j-just had b-bad mood swings... a-and a short t-temper." he says. "I-I'm Oscar Hyde and my talent is the M-Master G-G-Ghost Hunter. And she's M-Mia Sanchez, M-Master Logician. She's my cousin." 

**OSCAR HYDE – MASTER GHOST HUNTER**

**MIA SANCHEZ – MASTER LOGICIAN**

"I keep on telling him, ghosts don't exist, but  _no_ , he insist they do!" Mia says, aggravated as before.

"T-they do!" Oscar says. “I s-swear I saw o-one h-h-here as well!”

"Yeah, whatever, you keep making yourself look stupid." Mia says, calming down yet again. "But when you realize I'm right, don't come crying to me." 

I decided to leave the two with their little argument. Only a few more to go. As I'm looking, I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around to face... nobody? Huh, weird. I shrug and turn back around, continuing-

"Boo!" says a figure.

"Ah!" I yelp as I fall to the floor. The figure starts giggling before laughing at my reaction. I help myself off the ground, dusting myself off after I do. I got a look at the stranger and they were... a ghost? Strange. Appeared female too. 

"Did I scare you?" the stranger asks. "I would say sorry, but I would just be lying~" 

"Um... who are you?" 

The ghost giggles. "I'm Eerie Ather!~ Master Frightener, and as you can see, I live up to that!~" 

**EERIE ATHER – MASTER FRIGHTENER**

Eerie was a cornflower blue axolotl, with her bottom gills curled. She had long hair the same color as her skin and it had 2 skull shaped hairclips in it and her eyes were entirely green with faint light pupils. Even though she was a ghost, her clothes were still somewhat visible though the same color as her skin. She had gloves that looked like they were cut off at the wrists and a dress that had jagged edges at the bottom. 

"So... you're a ghost?" I ask. I couldn't help it, I was curious. 

"Yep!" She says, flying around me. “And I just love to be one!”

“But you’re dead.” I say. “Doesn’t that make you… sad?”

Eerie cackles. “What? No! It’s fun being a ghost!”

“What’s fun about being a ghost?” I ask, confused. “You’re dead, people fear you, you can’t do certain things a mortal can do.”

Eerie giggles. “You’re so clueless! I love scaring people, it’s my talent! Plus, ghosts can phase through walls and-“

She cut herself off as she disappeared. “-I can turn invisible! Cool, right?”

“I guess…” I answer. I expected Eerie to appear again, but she didn’t. “Hey, where did you-“

“Boo!” Eerie says from behind me, making me jump and almost fall. She starts cackling again. “Hahaha! Got you again!”

“You sure did.” I say. Eerie, soon enough, calms down from her laugh attack.

“Anyway, see you later. I won’t say I’m bored scaring you, I’m not, but I see a certain someone I’ll like to “greet”.” Eerie says, flying off and disappearing before I have a chance to say goodbye. She's a... strange case.

The second to last person to introduce myself to was standing all alone near the windows. It was a gray penguin with a coffee cup in his hands and he was wearing a lighter gray hat. He had a collared red striped shirt that wasn't buttoned, so it showed his bare chest, black slacks and he wore no shoes. He had shadows under his eyes and a 5 o'clock shadow.

"Um, hi." I say. The penguin turns to face me. 

"What do you want?" He asks. "Leave me alone!"

Rude. "I-I just wanted to... introduce myself." I say. 

He raises an eyebrow. "And why so?" 

"Because, if I-I'm going to be attending this school, s-shouldn't I know my classmates and t-the staff?" I ask. 

He thinks for a moment. "Fine, but make it quick!" 

I nod. "I'm Vini Camacho, Master Dreamer. And you?" 

He stay silent before speaking. "I'm Walter Hayes, Master Truck Driver." 

**WALTER HAYES – MASTER TRUCK DRIVER**

"Now, go away. You're bothering me." He says. ... Well that was short lived. The last person was all alone in a corner. They appear to have a gray hoodie on, but it was hard to tell what they looked like due to the hoodie being over their head. As this was the last person to introduce myself to, I walk over to them.

“Hi.” I say. Their head perks up. Brown fur with long pink and blue gradient bangs with a brown heart right in the middle, and they appear to be female.

“Who are you?” They ask, face and tone deadpan as can be.

“I-I’m Vini Camacho, the Master Dreamer. Nice to meet you.”

“Master Dreamer? I thought they only gave that to the weird kids.” She said, slightly being sarcastic. “Are you a weird kid? You look like one.”

“W-well, I don’t know i-if I’m weird, just… anxious?” I say.

“About what? There’s nothing here to be anxious about, other than the 21-other people here.” She says. “Maybe there is something to be anxious about, you coulda’ made a fool outta yourself in front of those people.”

“…” I stay silent. Was she trying to get my anxiety going or what? I look down to the ground and the silence fills the air around us.

“Not tryin’ to be rude or anything but, it could be true.” She said. “You don’t have to be so quiet about it.”

“N-no… i-it’s o-okay…” I say, stuttering as my anxiousness rises slowly. Though my head is down, I could still see the girl pull down her hoodie.

“I’m Candy Borkington, the Master Brawler.”

**CANDY BORKINGTON – MASTER BRAWLER**

Candy was a brown dog with long ears that, most likely, reached passed her shoulder. She had long pink to blue gradient bangs, with a brown heart in the middle, that covered her right eye and on her visible eye, she had shadows, like if she was tired. She wore a gray hoodie with two thin white stripes at the torso part and jeans. She wore no shoes and, I happened to notice, she had bandage wrappings on her tail.

“Doesn’t seem like it but, I can put up a really good fight, just don’t mess with me.” She says, smirking a little.

“Yeah, I won’t.” I say, looking up at her a little but still facing down.

“Hey,” Candy began. “What exactly are you anyway?”

I look up at her. “W-wha?”

“Your species, what are you?” she asks. “You look like a goat mixed with a penguin.”

“O-oh… that’s because… I am.” I say. “I’m a hybrid.”

“Hybrid?” Candy says, surpised. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen one of those before. Must be cool!”

“Not really.” I say. “People don’t understand how hybrid work so, I get bullied for it. ‘Why are you both a penguin and a goat? Can’t you make up your mind’ or ‘Wow, what a freak. Can’t make up her mind if she’s a penguin or a goat.’, and so forth…”

“Well, I say,” Candy began. “That those people can go fuck themselves!”

“What?” I asked.

“Being a hybrid seems cool!” She says, grinning. “You get to be two different animals at once, and not have to stick with being one simple animal. Plus, I think a penguin and a goat hybrid sounds cool!”

“T-thanks!” I say, smiling.

“I think we should come up with a name for that.” Candy says. She began thinking for a while. “Pengoat!”

“Huh?”

“You know, penguin, goat, pengoat, fits right?” Candy asks. I think for a while before smiling and nodding.

“Yeah, it does. Pengoat.” I say. Candy smiles. We were gonna continue our conversation when all of a sudden, we heard a noise.

“Upupupupup!~ Looks like everyone got comfortable here quick!” a voice says. We all stop talking and look up at the stage.

“W-who said that?” Emmy asks.

“We’ll protect you Lady Emmy!” Morton says, holding her close, Mix doing the same.

“Who? Well I don’t think that’s important now, right?” the voice says. “Oh wait, I suppose it is.”

“Show yourself this instant or risk breaking the law you fiend!” Zet yells, pointing his baton towards the stage.

“I-I don’t t-think it’s “breaking t-the law” if someone d-doesn’t show themselves.” Dexter said.

“Show myself?” the voice asked. “Upupupupup!~ Well, I guess so.”

After the voice finished, a figure jumped up from behind the podium, too fast for any of us to identify it. Once it landed on the podium, the figure became clearer. It was a bear, a black and white one. Black on the right, white on the left, like yin-yang. On the white side, it had a simple black dot eye and a normal bear mouth, but on the black side, it was more sinister. Its eye was shaped weirdly and was red, and the mouth was grinning, showing its sharp teeth.

“Well, what do you think?” the bear asked. Everybody was stunned.

“A… teddy bear?” Amp asked.

“Ugh, it’s so creepy!” Mia groans.

“Creepy? I think it’s cute!” Lucy said, excitedly.

“Aww, thank you. You’re so sweet!” the bear said. “Wonder if you’ll make it or not…”

“Who the hell are you anyway?” Ginger asks, grabbing Lucy’s hand, as if to protect her. “And what do you mean by “wonder if you’ll make it”!? You better explain yourself right now!" 

“Upupupupup!~” The bear laughed.

“Why is he laughing?” Pattypon asked. The bear continued to laugh. 

"Hey! You gonna answer me or what!?" Ginger asked, getting angrier. 

“You wanna know who I am?” The bear asks. “I’m Monokuma, the headmaster of your new killing game!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amp, Irin, Emmy, Morton, Mix, Dexter, Zee, Zet, Nimy, Niya, Jake, Jet, Oscar, Eerie, and Walter all belong to my friendo BlueTide1410 on Deviantart  
> Lucy and Ginger belong to my other friendo 42Andre24 on Deviantart  
> Candy belongs to my close friendo Pandora101 on Deviantart  
> Pattypon, Mawl, Kitty Kat, Mia, and Vini belong to me
> 
> Update: Changed Kitty Kat's talent to "Master Translator" and changed some of her dialogue.  
> Italics: Spanish  
> Bold: French  
> Italics & Bold: Italian


	2. Prologue: Welcome to Despair's Academy - Part II

Everyone was silent. "Killing... game?" Irin asked. 

"Is this some kinds of joke?" Mia asked, sounding unamused. Monokuma shook his head. 

"Joke?" He asked. "What joke? This is no joke! It's the truth!" He suddenly got angrier. "Since you all are so disrespectful, I will tell you the cold hard truth! No sugar coating, no cherries, no anything to make it sweeter! Just the bitter, cold, truth!"

"Just tell us already you stupid bear." Ginger said, angry and annoyed. Monokuma growled. 

"Watch it you ginger covered brat!" Monokuma scowls, retracting sharp claws out of his paw. "You little bastards were expecting to have a hope filled, safe and fun time at this school! Well guess what? You're not!!! Instead, you'll be participating in a mutual killing game!" 

Everyone was silent again. It was broken when Ginger growled and ran up to Monokuma, grabbing him. It was so fast that no one had time to stop him. "Jokes over!" Ginger yelled, shaking Monokuma viciously. "I got your stupid toy! Now come out and face me like the coward you are!" We all watch Ginger quietly, Lucy expressing concern. 

Monokuma tries to struggle out of Ginger's grip. "You're harming the headmaster! That's a violation to the school rules! Activating defense protocol!" Monokuma said. He went quiet, except for the faint high pitched beeping. 

Ginger begins looking at the bear with a look of confusion and annoyance. "See! Told you it was a dumb joke!" He says. The beeping got louder. 

"Why did the beeping just get louder? Meow?" Kitty asked. Ginger shrugged. Nimy, on the other hand, knew what it meant, and her face turned concerned mixed with her serious expression. 

"Throw the bear!" She yelled at Ginger. We all looked at her. 

"What? Why? It's just a toy, it's not gonna do anything!" Ginger said. Nimy shook her head. 

"Just throw the bear!" Nimy demanded again. Ginger shrugged and chucked the bear into the air. Then...

_BOOM!_

... Monokuma exploded. Everybody ducked down to protect themselves from the falling debris. "Whoa!" Jake says, stars in his eyes. 

"That was awesome!" Jet finishes. Ginger begins to glare at the two. 

"Awesome? I almost died!" He yells. Jake and Jet chuckle. 

"Your own fault man." Jake says, shrugging. Ginger growls, about the storm towards Jake but Lucy stops him. 

"So..." Eerie says awkwardly. "Does that mean that's the end of the teddy bear?" 

Niya shrugs. "Niya supposes so-" 

Niya was cut off as Monokuma, again, appears from behind the podium on the stage. "End of me? No way! Not in your short, miserable lives!" He says. Everybody looked up at the stage, grief and dread on their faces. "Now, take that as a warning. Do not break the rules or else you'll face a severe punishment!" 

"What rules?" Walter asks. "I don't see any damn rules anywhere?" 

"Check your student handbook." Monokuma says. "There is a full list of the rules. Be sure to follow and respect them!"

Everybody goes into their pocket and pulls out what appears to be a digital pad. _Huh?_ I thought. _How did this get in my pocket?_ I shrug off the though and check through the handbook, looking at the rules. 

Rule # 1 - Sleeping outside the dormrooms are strictly prohibited. Anyone seen sleeping outside the dorm rooms will be punished accordingly.   
Rule # 2 - No student or staff can harm Headmaster Monokuma.   
Rule # 3 - In order to escape, student and staff must kill each other.  
Rule # 4 - No more than two students/staff members may be killed at a time.  
Rule # 5 - When a student/staff member kills, they will become ‘blackened’.  
Rule # 6 - The ‘blackened’ must get away with murder before being set free.  
Rule # 7 - Anymore rules will be added if deemed necessary. 

As everyone stares at their handbook, Zet grimaces. "Rules? I'm the only one that should be making the rules around here!" 

"This... is h-happening?" Kitty asks, trembling. 

"I-it's can't be..." Oscar says, moving closer to Mia as if for protection. Monokuma chuckles and nods. 

"Upupupupup!~ It's as real as can be!" he chimed. "Realer than all the blood that will be dripping from the wall, or your clothes!~" 

"D...do you r-really think w-we would k-k-kill each o-other?" Dexter asks. Monokuma nods again. 

"Of course I do!" He says, joyous as can be. "You're all trapped in a school with a bunch of kids you don't know! Who wouldn't want to kill to escape? It doesn't matter how you kill! Stabbing, poisoning, burning, drowning, crushing, bleeding, etc., I just wanna see bloodshed! Death!" 

"Y-you're sick!" Nimy spat out. "You can't make us do this! Its inhuman!"

"Inhuman you say?" Monokuma asks, tiling his head. "Tell me, is it inhuman to want to escape from a psychotic bear? Is it inhuman to want to go out into the free, open world? Tell me, is it?" 

Nimy stood silent. Monokuma laughed. "Just what I thought!"

"B-but," Lucy spoke. "Some has got to save us, right?" 

"Yeah!" Morton joined in. "Besides, this is one of the most well known and protected schools! Everyone has their eyes on it!" 

"Everyone else inside does as well." Irin adds. "They'll find us soon." 

"Is that what you think?" Monokuma asks. "That someone will just walts in and save your hopeful asses? Well think again bastards, no one is gonna save ya'!" 

"The hell do you mean?" Zee asks. "Someone has got to get us out of this hellhole!" 

"Nope!~ No one will, you'll just have to kill each other if you want out." Monokuma says. "Way of life, I suppose. Anyway, tootles!~" 

Before any of us could stop him or even speak, Monokuma disappeared behind the podium, leaving us with the silent and dreadful air around us. Zet runs up to the stage and checks behind the podium. He turns to us. "He's no here!" He says. "Criminal! Making us kill each other! He deserves to be in prison!" 

"That, I can agree with." Mia says. 

"So... this is really happening?" Candy asks. Nobody answered as the air got more and more silent and awkward. It was going well at first, now, it went so horrible wrong. Our hopes and dreams or having a hopeful school year, has been washed away by the despair that is this killing game. 

This truly is a _nightmare_.

 **Prologue** **: Welcome to Despair's Academy - END**

Surviving Students: 23

 

Vini Camacho - Master Dreamer

Dexter Dyllan **–** Master Volunteer

Zee Blazer – Master Journalist

Nimy Windwalker – Master Librarian

Zet Burge – Master Policeman

Pattypon Sonata – Master Musician

Lucy Clover – Master Luckster

Ginger Honey/Vanilla – Master Bully

Jake Haste – Master Trickster (Master Twin)

Jet Haste – Master Track Runner (Master Twin)

Emmy Flores – Master Gardener

Morton Hollins – Master Pie Baker (Master Prankster)

Mix Smith – Master Chemist (Master Prankster)

Amp Joules – Master Electrician

Irin Sapphire – Master Animal Whisperer

Kitty Kat – Master Babysitter

Niya Katsumi – Master Cat

Mawl Miller – Master Easily Offended

Mia Sanchez – Master Logician

Oscar Hyde – Master Ghost Hunter

Eerie Ather – Master Frightener

Walter Haze – Master Truck Driver

Candy Borkington – Master Brawler

 

 

 


	3. A/N: Cast Picture

**From left to right** : Nimy, Zet, Dexter, Zee, Mawl, Pattypon, Amp, Mia, Oscar, Emmy, Vini, Candy, Jake, Jet, Lucy, Ginger, Eerie, Niya, Kitty Kat, Irin, Morton, Mix, and Walter


	4. Chapter 1: Crying Over Spilled Milk - Daily Life Part I

**Chapter One: Crying Over Spilled Milk - Daily Life**

... 

The air was still ambient and silent. It was only a few minutes ago that the killing game was announced, so of course it was still a shock. Nobody said on word or let out a little peep. Silence, that's all there was. ... Well, until someone spoke, bringing us back to reality. 

"Is everyone just gonna stand here in silence?" Someone asked. We all turned to the source and it was Zee. "We're doing nothing by just staring." 

"He's right." Nimy agreed. "We have to do something about this situation." 

"B-but what is there to do?" Dexter asked. "W-we're trapped." 

"Look for a way out, dumbass!" Ginger said. Candy chimed it. 

"And beat the hell out of whoever is controlling that stupid teddy bear!" Candy added. Emmy nodded. 

"I suppose we could find out who's keeping us prisoner, but how will we?" Emmy asked. "We have no clues and no tools to help us." 

"Then we just beat the shit outta em'!" Candy yelled, bawling a fist and punching her hand. Nimy put a hand on her shoulder. 

"No need for violence Miss Borkington." Nimy said, voice calm and collected. "Besides, we have no idea who is controlling the bear. What we need to do now is search the place." 

"But how will we do that?" Pattypon asked. "This place is huge, it'll be impossible to search this place without getting lost and loosing each other. It's too dangerous for that."

"There's a map on our handbooks." Irin says, holding up her handbook. "It should help us navigate around the school." I take out my handbook and click on the app that says "Map". Huh... most sections of this school are closed off. I wonder why. 

Kitty Kat spoke. "Doesn't tell me what's locked or open but it says we appear to be on the 1st floor. Does that mean there are more floors than this one?" 

"I suppose so." Nimy said. "It's unknown how many though... let's split up and search the school."  

"Go waste your time and learn about your prison." Mia says, monotonous as ever. "I'm gonna find a way to get out of here."

"So..." Eerie spoke. "You're gonna kill someone?"

Mia shook her head. "Of course not, you hologram!" She yells, before cooling down. "If I kill someone and get away with it, _he_ would die too."  

"Who's he and why does _he_ concern you?" Eerie asked. "Plus, I'm not a hologram, I'm a ghost." 

"None of your fucking business on who _he_ is." Mia says. Her voice suddenly got higher and more aggravated than normal. "And ghosts don't exist!" 

Eerie rolls her eyes. She then turns to the group. "We gonna go or what? Being here with this non-believer is making me sick!"

"I guess so." Pattypon says, shrugging. "Mr. Mawl doesn't look like he wants to go with us as well."  

"Alrightly then!" Lucy exclaimed. "Let's explore! Come on Ginger!" 

Lucy grabbed Ginger's hand and ran out of the gym with him, Ginger trying to match her pace so he wouldn't trip. Soon, almost everybody left the gym, either alone or with someone else. I was about to leave when Candy ran up to me. "Hey, Camacho!" 

"O-oh!" I stutter. "Hi Candy." 

"Wanna go explore the school together?" She asked. "You know, company, so you won't be alone. Besides, I'm starting to take a liking to you!"

"S-sure." I agree. "It'll be nice to have someone to talk to." 

Candy smiles. We walked out of the gym to come across the trophy room. Was pretty small in size but was decorated from wall to wall. "Hey, this is the entrance to the gym. It was a bit darker that this before." Candy said. "Guess Monokuma brightened the room up a bit for exploration." 

One the left of the room was a trophy case, decorated with shiny and bulky trophies, most being gold in color. "Hmmm, gold trophies?" Candy asked. "I bet if I was in competitions, this school would earn a lot of gold trophies! Hell, with my skill, maybe even platinum!"

I chuckle a bit at Candy's ago and look at the counter of the room. Nothing really interesting but a gold plated katana. Looks pretty but it seems fake and useless. Above the gym doors was a a monitor. The same one in the cafeteria. Looks like Monokuma is trying to brainwash us into his little killing game. 

After deciding there was nothing of interest to see here, Candy and I left. I started to pay attention to where everything was, for simple navigation. Next to the trophy room was a staircase, but it was blocked off by a odd gate. Looks like there's no use going up there. Venturing further down the hall was the Nurse's Office. Oddly enough, it was locked off. 

"Locked?" Candy asked. I nod and she sighs. "Even the Nurse's office? Wow, he does want us to get hurt." 

We continued down the hall. The entrance hall was close, but we still haven't explored one room yet. The last room had a few small screens and DVD players with headphones and a large screen at the end of the room. The A/V room. There was more enough seats for everyone here and on the walls were boxes of DVDs and massive boombox, appearing to be the speakers. "An A/V room, eh? Maybe we could watch some movies for a movie night?" Candy suggested. 

"Only if Monokuma allows us." I say. "The DVD's in those boxes appear to be blank, or at best, nothing interesting. Let's go."

We took a turn in the hall, walking past two classrooms. Nothing of interest as me and Candy checked them separably. Finally, we find the exit of this area. We walk through and we are greeted to a new area, bigger than the last. I check my map and it appears that we're in the main living area. I suppose that's where we'll find our dorm rooms. To the right of us was a cafeteria and a kitchen. 

The cafeteria was pretty big. A large, long table was in the middle but only had about 20 chairs, so there wasn't enough for everyone. Next to the table was 2 smaller dining tables with only 3 chairs each. The cafeteria was decorated as well, a medium size plant in the corner of the room and well as smaller plants hanging from the walls. "I suppose this is where we eat." Candy said. "That's good, i'm starving! Where's the food?"

"We can't eat right now Candy." I say. "We have more important things to do. You can eat later."

Candy rolled her eyes. "I at least need to know where the food is."

"There's a kitchen in the back." I say. "We can check there."

Candy nods and we walked towards the back, to the kitchen. There was a massive fridge, drawers and cabinets filled with eat materials, and a remote counter in the center. There were racks full of fruits and vegetables, fridge was also full too. On the counter was a small piece of paper. I read it out loud. 

" _As much as I hate you bastards, I cannot let you starve._ " I read. It was clearly from Monokuma. " _As you stay here, all the food you eat will be replenished by nighttime. I can't have you bastards dying from starvation, that wouldn't make this game fun now will it?_ " 

I groan quietly, resisting the urge to throw the paper away. I refuse to do so as someone may not have read it yet. "Hey that's pretty neat!" Candy exclaims. "We can never run out of food. If we weren't in such a terrible situation, it would be heaven!" Candy and I walk out of the area, finished exploring the area. As we were heading towards the dorms, we come across a laundry room. Seeing as it was unlocked, we gave it a quick once over.   

About five washing machines and drying machines were lined up against one wall. In the middle was two tables set up to fold your clothes and a clothing line was hanging above us for drip drying, supposedly if the drying machines were already in use. "Boring, nothing of interest. Let's go." Candy says. Before I left the room, I noticed something. There was a camera in the room. There was a camera in every room. At least one per room. Guess Monokuma is watching us to see if we break the rules, or murder anybody. 

We leave the laundry room and head down the hall. As we go down, there was a storage closet to our right, but we supposed there wasn't much to see there, so we continued forward. On our right was a trash room, but yet again, we were cut off from going inside, though we could still see what was inside. A incinerator and a dumpster. 

We finally found the bedrooms. Twenty-one in total, eleven on one side and ten on the other. Guessing there was two less rooms due to the Master Pranksters and Master Twins. Every room is labeled, one (or two) for each of us. Mine happened to be between Oscar's and Ginger's. Boy, girl, boy, girl order. "So these is the bedrooms?" Candy asked. "Seems kinda odd that there is one for everybody here."

"Well, if we were to have a normal semester, it makes since." I say. "Let's split up for now until tomorrow. I'm sure it's gonna be nighttime soon, anyway." 

Candy nods and me and her decided enter our rooms. My room looked pretty normal. The bed near the middle of the room didn't look the least bit suspicious, so it guessed it was safe to sleep on. On the bed was my favorite pillow, patterned with little sheeps and clouds. I smile. _At least he was kind enough to give me my pillow._ I thought. A night table was next to it and so were some drawers and cabinets filled with clothes that belonged to me. On the right of me was a bathroom. Thinking it was gonna be the same as any other bathroom, I decide not to look inside.

I look over to the night table and a note appears to be on it.

_I, headmaster Monokuma, left a little present for you bastards! Inside the drawers you'll see one of the two things: a sewing kit or a tool box. For the girls, I gave them a sewing kit. Feel free to sew up some mouths or even gab a needle in someone's eye or heart! For the boys, it's a tool box. I though a hammer to the head was enough to take someone out. Or maybe a screwdriver to the head? Who knows! Be sure to use it for any despairful plans you have!~_

Sincerely, Headmaster Monokuma.  

I sign and throw the note away in the trashcan next to me. I look inside the drawer and there was the sewing kit Monokuma said. It looked bran new. I decided to leave it in there, having no use for it at the time. Or ever. An announcement played and the TV monitor in my room turned on. "Attention bastards! It is now 10:00 pm, the cafeteria and gym are now closed! Please return to your dorm rooms, and remember, sleep tight, don’t let the knife slice!~” Monokuma said from the TV. I lay down on my pillow. Not much reason to leave now, guess I'll just talk to Candy and the others in the morning. I soon fall into a deep sleep, the killing game in my dreams.

Nightmares. 

\-----------------

Another announcement played as I woke up, equally annoying and sinister like the last. “Rise and shine sleepy heads! It is now 7:00 am! Be sure to enjoy yourselves before your ungodly demise!” I sluggishly get out of bed, stretching as I do. I get read for the day and head out of my room. I head for the cafeteria, thinking that's where everyone will be after waking up. 

I was correct. Candy, Nimy, Emmy, Lucy, and Ginger were sitting at the large table. Everyone was talking to someone, except for Candy, she was eating an apple. Lucy noticed me. "Good morning Vini!~" She greeted, smiling and waving at me. I smile and wave back. 

"Oh, good morning Vini." Emmy said. "Pattypon's currently in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone right now, your's should be ready pretty soon." 

"Thank's for telling me." I say. I head over to the table and sit down next to Candy. She notices me and smiles slightly, bring a new look to her bored and deadpan face.  

"Hello Candy." I greeted. "Say, where did you get that apple? I though Pattypon was still making breakfast." 

"She is, but I was hungry so Pattypon gave me an apple to eat to hold me off while she made breakfast." Candy answers, taking another bite of the apple. 

"Is it helping?" I ask. 

"Eh." She shrugs. "Taste is sour, and it's not big enough. The smell in the air is not helping either." 

There was a lovely aroma in the air. Guessing it was because of Pattypon. I stop myself from becoming hypnotized by the smell and continue to speak to Candy. We both continue to chat for sometime before someone else, or some people, walked into the cafeteria. It was Mia and Oscar. Instead of walking over to the table with the rest of us, Mia went over to small table, Oscar following. "Good morning Mia!~ Good morning Oscar!~" Lucy greeted. "Aren't you gonna come and sit with us?"

Mia didn't answer as she sat down at the table. "You gonna answer her question or no?" Ginger asked, voice raised.  

"Like I'll waste my time sitting with any of you." Mia says. "I think I'm fine enough just being with my cousin, thank you. Now leave me alone you waste of space."

Ginger bawled up his fist and was about to get up until Lucy stopped him. Some silence passed between us before Pattypon popped her head out from the kitchen. "Breakfast is not quiet ready yet, so please be patient. ... Oh... where is everyone? Are they still sleeping?" 

"I suppose." Nimy said. "Odd that they are though, the announcement played about 15 minutes ago."

"Do you suppose they got lost?" Lucy asked. "The dorm rooms are far from the cafeteria after all."

"No, they have their handbooks to help them find their way." Emmy said. "They probably just over slept, simple mistake anyone can make."

"Or maybe they just don't want to come to the cafeteria." Ginger suggested. "Or maybe..." he smirked. "One of them is dead." 

We all went silent. Was it possible? Did someone break? It was only the first day. Ginger only snickered. "Clam down you children, geez. It was only a joke, no need to take it so seriously." 

"Don't joke around about that you asshole!" Candy yelled. "Sure, I like a little violence here and there, but this is serious!" 

"So what?" Ginger shrugged. "We're all gonna die anyway, so why freak out about it." 

"Because we're going to find a way to escape." Emmy says, in a calm but slightly worried tone. "Sure, it may take a while, but in the end, we'll all be alive and well." 

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Ginger said, leaning back in his chair. It stayed silent for a while before the cafeteria doors opened. It was Irin and Amp. Amp looked to be tired while Irin was looking as awake as the sun. 

"Hi everyone!~" Irin chimed. "Sorry we're late, we overslept and I had to wake up sleepy-head over here. But we're here now, so no worries~" 

"No, there is still some worries Ms. Sapphire." Nimy said. "Out of the twenty-three of us, twelve of us are still not here."

"Oh..." Irin said. "I'm sure they'll be here soon! They probably just overslept like we did, simple mistake. Besides, I saw Zee walking out of his dorm room earlier! He should be here soon!" 

As if on cue, the cafeteria door opened and two people, Zee and Dexter walk in. "See, I was right!" Irin said. She then turned to the two. "Hi, Zee, Dexter! Good morning!~"

"Yeah, good morning to you too Irin." Zee said, walking over to the table and taking a seat. Dexter did the same. "So, where's breakfast?" 

"Pattypon is currently making it." Emmy said. "It'll take some time though. Twenty-three dishes is much after all. I wonder why she volunteered in the first place."

"Maybe because she wanted to poison us." Ginger said. "Probably wanted to leave more than any of us." 

"I'm sure Ms. Pattypon wouldn't do that." Emmy said. "I'm sure she's being kind. Besides, were will she get the poison? Most poisonous things are in the Nurse's Office, and that's closed off." 

"Maybe there was rat poison secretly in the kitchen" Mia suggested, randomly tuning in as if she had been eavesdropping on our conversation. "This is a killing game after all, Monokuma would do anything to make sure we kill each other. Am I correct?" 

"I guess so..." Emmy said, worried a bit. "But Ms. Pattypon is kind, she most likely doesn't want to poison us." 

"And she can't anyways! I'll ruin the killing game, and I can't have that happening!" A familiar voice said. We turn to the source and it was Monokuma. He was standing at the end of the table, his red eye glowing. "Now what's this I hear about poisoning all of you?" 

"We were just discussing how butterfly wings over there in the kitchen could be poisoning our breakfast." Ginger said. "Did you put rat poison in the kitchen cabinets?" 

"No! I didn't! I would never!" Monokuma growled. "Sure, the deaths would be nice, but it'll ruin this whole killing game! I wouldn't get my dose of despair from you freaks if that happened!" 

"Ruin the killing game?" Irin asked, as if she just heard something taboo. "But isn't the purpose of this whole "game" to kill each other? How is death gonna ruin it?" 

"This game was not started only to kill." Monokuma said. "It was to cause despair among you bastards! Having you all die in the hands of one person wouldn't cause any despair in any of you! You'll all be dead!" 

"So, what are you gonna *yawn* do about it?" Amp asked, yawning as he was still tired. "Stop us from killing? That would be nice." 

"Hell no!" Monokuma shouted. "I'm gonna make a rule for it. Much more easier on my part and the killing game still continues, so its a win/win for me!" 

I hear a beep coming from my handbook and I pull it out. There had been an update on the rules. Great.

_Rule # 8 - No more than two people can be killed at a time. Anymore than that will lead to a punishment._

"Two people?" Emmy asked. "Why that much? Why not just one?" 

"Because, double murder cases are always fun to watch!" Monokuma gleefully says. "Seeing the students struggle to figure out who killed both people. Could it be one culprit? or could it be two? Who knows!" 

"Uh... you do, or am I incorrect?" Irin asked. Monokuma laughed. 

"Oh, I guess I do know!" He said. "Anyway, don't wanna be in the same room with you bastards any longer. It's causing me such great despair. Toodles!"

And just like last time, Monokuma disappeared. "Ugh, stupid bear." Zee groaned. More people began to walk into the cafeteria, before it was finally crowed with everybody in it. Soon, Patty came out with the breakfast on a cart. 

"Breakfast is ready everyone!~ Hope you like it, I worked very hard on it!" Pattypon said as she gave everyone their breakfast, before sitting down in her own seat with her plate. 

"Wow Pattypon, this breakfast is **délicieux**!" Kitty Kat gleamed. The whole time, she had a smile on her face, like if she just tasted the best thing ever.

"I agree with the cat!" Candy says with a mouthful of food in her mouth. "This breakfast is wonderful!" 

"Aww, thanks guys!~" Pattypon said. "I just cooked the food from my heart, that's all, nothing special." 

We all continued to eat until everyone was finished. After breakfast, everyone decided to go their separate ways, most likely going back to their dorm rooms as there was nothing really to do. I get up and leave as well. As I walk to my dorm room I see two figures running across the hall. I walk over to where the two figures headed, wanting to figure out what they were doing. As I walk over, their appearances become clear to me, it was Jake and Jet. "O-oh... it's only you two."

"Huh?" Jake says, confused. "Did you hear that Jet?" 

"Hear what?" Jet asks. "I didn't hear anything, only the wind." 

"It sounded like someone was saying hi to us." Jake says. "Or was it just the wind?" 

"I-I'm right here..." I say, waving my hand a little to get their attention. They still didn't notice me. 

"There it is again!" Jake said. I groaned. 

"I'm trying to speak to you two! Stop ignoring me!" I yell. I cover my mouth afterwards as if I just said something wrong and inappropriate. The twins snicker. 

"Oh, so that's where that sound was coming from!" Jake says. "It was the quiet little girl!"

"Is that where that wind was coming from?" Jet asks. "Sorry Vin, you gotta speak louder. Nobody can hear you with your quiet, wind-like voice." 

"I-I suppose." I say, a little louder so the twins can hear me. They both grin.

"Yeah, like that!" Jake says. "Now, what brings you here? Are you spying on us?" 

"N-no! Well..." I pause for a moment, collecting my thoughts. "...I was just wondering what you two were doing? Are you just playing around or something else?" 

"Just playing around." Jet says. "This school is so boring! It doesn't even have a track, so we can't race or anything." He then smirks. "Not like it matters or anything, Jake is such a turtle." 

"H-hey!" Jake protests. "No I'm not! That's a lie, I'm just as fast as you!" 

"You keep telling yourself that bro." Jet says. "We all know I'm the better, much more attractive twin." 

"No way man!" Jake shouts. "I'm better than you in every-way, shape, and form!" 

"Oh yeah?" Jet asks. "Let the girl decided. She knows who's right here." 

"Yeah, and it's that I'm better!" Jake shouts. 

"Like hell, I'm better than you!" Jet rebuts. Oh geez, what should I say? Is Jake the better twin? or Jet? Or maybe...

"I think you're both great!" I say. They both turn to me, confused expressions on their face. I continue. "I mean, you're both twins, although two different people. Even if Jet is faster, doesn't mean he's automatically better. You both have your own strengths and weaknesses, and you should learn how to use it to both of your advantages!" 

"... Jet... what is she talking about?" Jake asked to his twin. Jet shook his head. 

"I have no idea..." Jet said. "But it sounds... meaningful? Weird." 

"Listen, Vin, we have no idea what you're saying." Jake says. "But I do _think_ we know what you're getting at." 

"You do?" I ask. They both nod. 

"And it's that..." Jet pauses, seemingly trying to build up suspense. Not that it was really needed. He spoke again. "... We're both equally awesome and cool!" 

I smile a bit. Jake adds on to Jet's sentence. "And, that we're better than everyone at this school! No body can match Jet's speed and no body can match my trickery!" 

"T-that's... not exactly what I said but... as long as you two are happy, I guess..." I mutter out, my voice quieting again.

"What did you say?" Jet asked. "I couldn't hear you." 

I shake my head. "N-nothing! It's nothing! ... S-see you two later." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that's how I decided to end this part... soosh


	5. Chapter 1: Crying Over Spilled Milk - Daily Life Part II

I make my way to my dorm room, not having much to do and having slight discomfort after my conversation with the Haste twins. Before I could even make it to the dorms, Monokuma's voice came onto the intercom. "Attention bastards- I mean _students_!" he said. It sounded like venom when he said the word "students", like if he hated that word. "Please come to the gym, I have a very special surprise for you all!~ I'm sure you'll like it! Attendance is mandatory, I wouldn't want you to miss out on the surprise, now would I?" 

The intercom fell silent and I sighed quietly. I had a bad feeling in my chest, like if something was very wrong. What was Monokuma planning? What does he mean by "special surprise"? What ever the surprise was, I knew it wasn't going to be good in the slightest. I still made my way over to the gym, knowing that if I didn't go, I would be in big trouble, and I didn't want to risk my life anymore. 

Most people were already in the gym, save for a few. Some looking more worried, others not bothered that much, but they all had one feeling, confusion. More people came into the gym, with the same feeling of confusion. A few moments after everyone walked in, Monokuma appeared from behind the podium on the stage, same fashion when we first saw him. "Good morning everyone!" Monokuma gleefully said. 

"Why did you call us in her, teddy bear?" Ginger asked. "Is it so you can pester us more?" 

"Mmmmaybe~" Monokuma said playfully, similar to how a playful little girl would say it. "I'm introducing you to today's motive! Surprise!" 

"Motive?" Amp asked. "So not only are you forcing us to kill each other, you're _forcing_ us to kill each other."

"Isn't that just the exact same thing you said before?" Zee asked. Amp shrugged.

"Isn't that the whole point? Forcing students to kill each other so they can feel despair, it's just so wonderful!" Monokuma said. Mia rolled her eyes. 

"You're going to tell us the motive, right?" Mia asked. Her voice suddenly spiked in anger, scaring Oscar who was next to her. "If so just tell us already! All this bullshit staling is annoying and pointless!" 

"You really want to know the motive?" Monokuma asked. Mia didn't nod but only furrowed her eyebrows more, making sure Monokuma could see so he could get the message. "Fine, fine, I'll tell you your motive you impatient bastards! Today's motive is... weapon of choice!" 

"Umm..." Pattypon sounded confused. "What is that supposed to mean exactly? Don't we already get to choose out own weapons, no?" 

Monokuma nodded. "Yes, but this is a special weapon! I, Headmaster Monokuma, have chosen a weapon for you to use. If one of you bastards manages to kill someone with you're weapon and within the time limit, there will be no trial and the killer will escape, no penalty!" 

"N-no t-trial?" Dexter asked. "But a-aren't w-we supposed t-to have a t-trial if a b-body is found?" 

Zee added on to Dexter's comment. "And what the hell do you mean by time limit!?"

"If there is no trial, then anyone would want to kill seeing as there isn't a risk of getting found out." Monokuma said. "And by time limit, I mean you have 48 hours to kill someone with your weapon. Surely that's enough time for you bastards, after all, who would pass this up?" 

"Hey, maybe some people here don't want to kill!" Lucy said, trying to sound more confident then she actually was. It seemed like her happy-go-lucky personality we saw only just a few hours ago was fading. Nimy nodded. 

"Yeah, you won't make us fall into you're despair!" she said. "We'll get out of here, alive and well!" 

Monokuma laughed. "Upupupupup~ You really think you bastard can escape from this school? You must be so stupid! The only way to escape is to kill, no other way! You might as well start planning a murder plan if you want to leave!" 

I spoke. "Wait... I-I have a question about the motive."

Everyone turned to me. Monokuma chuckled a little. "What is it pengoat? Is something the matter?" 

"K-kinda..." I say. "It's just... if the killer k-kills within the time limit and with t-their weapon and leaves... does that m-mean everyone else g-gets e-executed like the rules say?" 

At that moment, everyone just had a realization. "Yeah!" Candy shouted. "Explain you bear!" 

Monokuma chuckled. "Hmmm, I never thought about that. Well, we'll just have to see when a murder does happen! I don't want my little killing game spoiled, but at the same time, seeing kids scream for their life to be spared is so... despairingly nice!~" 

" _E-Estás enfermo_!" Kitty Kat yelled.

"Well toots, you're just gonna have to deal with it!" Monokuma shrugged. "Anyway, toodles!" 

Monokuma disappeared behind the podium, leaving everyone in silence and shock. It was just like yesterday, ambient silence of fear and wonder. It stayed that way until someone spoke. "That baka kuma is so cruel!" Considering the choice of words, that person must have been Niya. 

"That's an understatement..." Morton muttered under his breath. "I'd say more... sadistic?" 

"Doesn't matter what he is." Amp said. "What matters is that there's a motive now and that there's a good chance that someone could die in the next few hours."

"D-don't say that Amp." Irin whimpered, pouting a little. In a split seconds, her expression changed, confident looking. "I'm sure no one here want to kill! After all, i'm sure we'll find a way out!" 

"Now how can you be so sure, porcupine?" A voice said from a far. We all turned around to see Walter. Seems like the guy finally had the courage to speak. Or did he not want to speak in the first place. "Look at our situation, we're trapped with a bear and we're forced to kill if we want to leave. Do you really think we'll be able to escape without loosing a few lives, maybe even all?" 

"I'm sure we can." Irin said, smiling brightly. "We're all friends here, right? That makes it easier to-"

"Friends? I never said I'm friends with any of you!" Walter spat out. "I'd rather be dead than be friends with all you people! Especially the bull and goat over there!" 

"Now now, Walter, no need to say anything so drastic." Emmy said. "Maybe you don't want to be anyone's friend but I'm sure you want to get out, right? I'm also sure you don't want anybody to get hurt, no?" 

Walter scoffed. "I could care less about you idiot! I don't care who lives or who dies, it's all just a game and we're all gonna die anyway. We might as well just give up and accept this fate." 

"This... this is not like you Walter..." Emmy said. Fear and concern traveled across her face. She lightly grabbed on to Walter's arm. "Is something the matter? D-do you need some help? I can help you if you'll li-"

_Thud_

Before Emmy was able to finish her sentence, Walter had thrown Emmy off him, causing her to hit the floor with a hard and audible thud. "Emmy!" Nimy cried out. She ran over to where Emmy had fallen, helping her sit up. "Are you okay? Is anything bruised?"

"Y-yeah... I'm fine." Emmy said. She groaned lightly as Nimy had helped sit up, holding her head in pain. Nimy then turned to Walter, anger on her face. 

"What is wrong with you!" Nimy asked. Walter didn't answer but just turned away, not facing or eyeing Nimy or Emmy. 

"She asked you a question, penguin!" Mawl shouted. "You hurt the body of another individual, female no less! You are a cruel person! People like you should be shunned."

"Tch, I don't care." Walter said. "Shun me, hate me, whatever, it's not gonna change the situation at hand." 

"But violence is not the answer!" Lucy said. "It only makes the situation worse!"

"Whatever." Walter said. "I'm going to my room, don't bother on confronting me, I could care less."

Walter walked out of the gym. We all stood in silence for a few moments, Nimy still trying to help Emmy. "Ugh, why are we all so silent? Who cares about that asshole?" Ginger said, crossing his arms.

"You're one to talk." Eerie muttered under her breath. Ginger's face turned red. 

"Got something to say ghost girl!?" Ginger asked. "Why don't you say it to my face, bitch!" 

"Are you trying to threaten me?" Eerie asked. She then started giggling. "Hehehe, I don't care much for threats. They can't scare me, so try your best." 

Ginger started growling and raising his fist, but Lucy held his arm and shook her head. "No more violence! I don't want to see another person get hurt!" 

Ginger lowered his hand and sighed, lowering his beanie a bit so that it partiality covered his other eye. "... Fine... but only because you said so..." he said, causing Lucy to smile and hug him. Dexter spoke. "S-so... what n-now?"  

"Let's hope a murder doesn't happen for a while." Nimy suggested. "If no one dies in the next 48 hours, then Monokuma will see his plan is failing and probably let us go." 

"B-but what if he doesn't and continues to give us motives?" Irin asked. "Wouldn't that be bad?" 

Nimy nodded. "Very bad, but we can only hope for the best for now."

"For now..." Candy whispered under her breath. Mia spoke up. 

"Let's get back to our dorm rooms or wherever the hell." Mia said. "I'm getting tired just being here with you people. Oscar, let's go." 

"B-but-" Oscar was cut off. 

"Let's _go_." Mia said once more, putting more strength on the last word. Oscar didn't say anything after as he and Mia walked out of the gym. 

"Should... should we go as well?" Kitty Kat asked. Nimy nodded. 

"Seeing as there is nothing to do here really." She said. One by one, everyone began walking out of the gym, except for Emmy and Nimy. Emmy was still on the ground, struggling to get up, even with Nimy's help. I guess that fall did do some serious damage. "H-hey!" I call out. "You need some help?"

Emmy nodded and smiled. "A little help would be nice." 

I walk over to the two avians. I held out my hand to Emmy and she grabbed it, also grabbing hold of Nimy's hand. We helped her off the ground, though she wobbled a bit to gain her balance again. "Thanks." Emmy thanked. I smiled slightly. 

"N-no problem." I thought for a moment. "So... do you know Walter?" 

Emmy nods. "Yes, he's an old friend of mine." She then paused. "Well... not exactly a friend but an acquaintance of mine. He doesn't exactly like me or anyone else really." Though her tone was soft and calm as usually, I could still take out the sadness from it. Emmy continued. "He also really dislikes the environment so at times he... pollutes my garden..."

"That's terrible." I say. Emmy shakes her head slightly. 

"Don't worry," She comforts. "Sis always takes care of it." 

"Sis?" I ask. Did Emmy have a sister? Emmy's expression changed to a more surprised but nervous expression, as if she just realized what she said. "Oh, no no, I don't have a sister if that's what you're thinking." She said, nervously. "I was actually referring to Nimy..."

"Nimy?" I asked. Nimy nods slightly. 

"Yes, me." She says. "Obviously, of course, I'm not actually her sister. As she said, she doesn't have one." 

"She's sort of my sister figure." Emmy says. She then smiles brightly. "She really is like a big sister once you get to know her. Protective and caring." 

Nimy smiles slightly and so do I. Seems like Emmy and Nimy have a close relationship with one another... if only everybody else had that, then maybe... there will be no fighting happening... I snap out of my thoughts, seeing Emmy and Nimy both still standing there. "W-well, s-see you guys later." I say. "I-I'm gonna go to my dorm room." 

"Bye~" Emmy says, waving me goodbye. I wave goodbye as well and walk out of the gym. I start to head back to my dorm room, no interruptions this time. Thankfully. As I walked into my dorm room, ready to collapse on my bed, a certain teddy bear had already beaten me to it. 

"A-ahh!" I scream, though it mostly came out in a quiet tone. "M-Monokuma, what are you doing here?" 

Monokuma giggles. "Upupupupu, it's not the first time I heard that. I'm here because of you're motive, remember? Or did you already forget with you're small hopeful brain?"

Oh right... the motive. "N-no... I didn't forget." 

"Well that's wonderful!" Monokuma gleefully said. "It's always important to remember the motive, because it could come in handy for the trial, or in this case, no trial." 

"A-aren't you gonna t-tell me my w-weapon now?" I asked, getting a bit annoyed. Monokuma giggled. 

"Getting impatient are we? Wanting to commit a murder already?" He asked. Before I could even let a word out, he continued. "I've given you a very special weapon to use." he started. "For the Master Dreamer, you're weapon it... a knife!" 

... A knife? That's it? Of course, I wasn't planning on killing anyone but... why is my weapon so... simple? "A... knife?" I ask. Monokuma nods. 

"Yep! What? Surprised you didn't get a really cool weapon?" Monokuma asked. 

"N-no, it's not that, it's just..." I paused for a second. "Why is my weapon so... simple?" 

"Simple?" Monokuma said, confusingly. "A knife is not just a "simple" weapon! It can be used for many things! Slitting someone's throat, cutting someone up, and of course, stabbing someone, the old fashion way!"

I start feeling a bit uneasy. "I guess that's true..." I mumble under my breath. Those things Monokuma listed were true but... I didn't want to do that, even if my life depended on it.

"Now remember, don't tell anyone you're weapon!" he says. "It could put you in some serious danger, but I'm sure you're not that stupid, Upupupupup~ Anyway, see-"

"Wait!" I shout, cutting of Monokuma and catching his attention. He looked at me, anticipation and confusion in his eyes. I start to get a bit nervous. 

"What is it? Have a question?" He asked. I nod slightly. 

"Are... aren't you going to give me my weapon?" I asked. Monokuma stood silent for a while before giggling. 

"Nope!~" He piped, glee in his voice. "You have to get your murder tool on your own! Make sure you don't get caught by doing so, I fear what may happen if you do. Toodles!~" 

Before I could get out another word, Monokuma disappeared just like before. I felt uncomfortable. Not only was I under the pressure of a motive, I feared someone may kill me or anyone else. My thoughts were put to a halt when the announcements played. "Ahem. Attention bastards! It is now 10:00 pm, the cafeteria and gym are now closed! Please return to your dorm rooms, and remember, sleep tight, don’t let the knife slice!~" 

Nighttime already. I sigh and lock my door, in fear of what would happen if I didn't. I lay down on my bed and begin to rest, all the stress from today escaping my body. Finally at peace.  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!~


	6. Chapter 1: Crying Over Spilled Milk - Daily Life Part III

_Ding dong. Ding dong._

"Ahem! Rise and shine sleepy heads! It is now 7:00 am! Be sure to enjoy yourselves before your ungodly demise!”

I rise out of bed and get ready, thoughts of yesterday still flooding my mind. I exit my room and walk towards the cafeteria, where, unlike last time, almost everyone was there, eating breakfast, save for a few. As I walk in, Emmy noticed me and smiled. "Hey Vini.~" She greeted. In her hand was a cup of tea and a tiny plate, supposedly for the cup. "Care for some tea? I have enough." 

I shake my head. "T-thanks but no thanks, Not r-really a fan of t-tea."

"By the way Miss Camacho." Nimy said. "Pattypon decided not to make breakfast today due to reasons she won't explain. Don't worry, there is a basket of fruit on the table. Take what you need." 

"T-thanks." I say. I walk over to the basket of fruit that was on the table. It was full of all types of fruits. Bananas, apples, pears, grapes, etc. I took a banana and took a seat next to Candy, who was eating an apple. Noticing me, she smiled slightly and waved. I return the smile and wave back before peeling the banana in my hand and eating it. Surely, more people began to walk in, some not even taking a fruit from the basket. 

It was a peaceful morning, as if the motive from yesterday had never existed. Well... it was peaceful, until... "What do you mean, Oscar?" Jake asked. Everybody turned to face Jake and soon Oscar, whose face was covered with nervousness and confusion.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Jet continued. 

"W-what a-are you t-t-talking about?" Oscar said, stuttering on almost every word. He was nervous, and it was as clear as day. 

"Don't play dumb with us!" Jake said. "We heard what you were talkin' about!"

Nimy raised an eyebrow. "Talking about what?"  

Oscar was about to speak but Mia interjected. Her face was red with rage, probably redder than Zee's fur. "We were talking about nothing! Mind your own fucking business!" She yelled. Her tone was intimidating but Nimy wasn't affected. Oddly, nor was Jake or Jet. 

"Nothing?" Jet said. "We heard you talkin' about a vault door." 

"A vault door...?" I asked. Nimy raised an eyebrow again, even higher than last time. Mia began to growl. 

"You're just hearing things!" Mia yelled. "Besides, what we're talking about has nothing to do with your dumbasses!" 

"Ms. Sanchez," Nimy said, calmly. Mia turned to Nimy, anger still in her eyes. "Explain what Jet means by "vault door"?" 

Mia growls even more this time. "Explain? I don't gotta explain shit! So just fuck off!" 

"M-Mia," Oscar said from behind her. His face was of fear, as if he was scared off his own cousin. "C-calm d-down... it's n-not t-that s-serious-" 

"Not that serious?!" Mia shouted, turning to her cousin. "What do you mean "not that serious"?!  _¡Eso es una mierda!_ " 

"O-oh no... n-not a-again..." Oscar muttered. Nimy continued speaking. 

"Ms. Sanchez." Nimy said again, this time more firmly. "Explain." 

" _¡No, no tengo que explicar mierda!_ " Mia yelled back. 

"Ms. Sanchez." Nimy said once more, more firm than before. "Explain,  _now_."

" _¿Por qué no te preocupas por tu propio negocio, perra de cuatro ojos_ -" Mia was cut off by Oscar putting a hand on her shoulder. She snapped her head around to look at her cousin again. His face was even scared then before. 

"M-Mia... please... calm d-down..." Oscar said again, voice cracking even more than before. Mia stood silent as everybody eye's focused on her, making her the center of attention. Mia only focused on Oscar, like if she just realized she had made a huge mistake and hurt sometime important to her. Mia closed her eyes, took a deep breath and sighed. When she opened them, they were back to a calmer but still slightly aggravated look. Her face was also back to normal too. 

"So, now that that's over," Nimy began. "Was what Jet said was true?" 

"..." Mia stayed quiet. This silence went on for a while until... "... Yes..." 

"So, explain, what does he mean by "vault door"?" Nimy asked. Mia went quiet yet again, this time, her eyes were trying their best to not face anybody. "Ms. San-"

"Follow me..." She said suddenly, cutting off Nimy. Mia walked out of the cafeteria, Oscar following behind her. Although she was hesitant, Nimy followed along as well, everyone else soon coming after, including myself. We walked through the halls for quite some time, nothing but the sound of feet going along the wooden floor. At last, we stopped.

In front of us was a vault door, that same one that Jake had said Oscar was talking about. It was big, probably about 7 feet high or more. Made us look like we were in a safe... "So..." Nimy started, staring at the door. "Is this the vault door you two were talking about?" 

Mia didn't respond but Oscar did, nodding. "W-we think i-it's the only w-way o-out." Oscar said, earning a slight glare from Mia. Though, Oscar didn't notice and kept speaking. "I-it's locked... d-don't t-think it w-will open anyt-time soon..." 

"That's because you're not tryin' hard enough!" Morton said, earning a nod from Mix. "Let me try!" 

Morton marched over to the door, grabbed on to one of the handles and pushed down. The door groaned loudly, though it showed no sights of movement. A few more seconds of trying, Morton grew tired and gave up, slight sweat beads dripping down his forehead. "Wow... this door really won't budge, huh?"

"Is there some sort of code we have to put in? Meow." Kitty Kat asked. "If so, let's **trouve le**." 

"Niya doesn't think there's a code, Kitty-chan." Niya said. "There isn't a key pad after all." 

Emmy spoke. "Maybe-" 

"What do you bastards think you're doing?!" a shrill voice said from behind them. Everybody turned around to see Monokuma, his red eye slightly glowing. "Are you trying to escape?" 

"Well, duh, teddy bear!" Mawl said. "We don't want to be here any longer, and _I_ don't want to be in such a violent environment!"

"You don't want to be here, ey? Feeling the despair of being trapped?" Monokuma asked, in such a mocking way. "Well too bad! You're stuck here until you kill, that's that! No alternatives!" 

"What _is_ behind this door anyway?" Amp asked. "Is it actually the outside world? Or are you just lying to us?"

"Of _course_ , it's the door to the outside world! It's against a bear's honor to lie." Monokuma said. "Let me say this so you bastard can get it through your thick skulls! This door is only open to the killer! That is, if they manage to get away with their crime. That's a promise~"

"What about an accomplice?" Eerie asked. "Are they able to leave alongside the killer?"

"An accomplice is an accomplice and a killer is a killer." Monokuma said. "Accomplices will still be executed with everyone else if the killer manages to get away."

"S-so there's no point in really helping the culprit." I say. Monokuma nods. 

"Makes you think about future murder plans, now does it?" Monokuma said. "Anyway, I advise you stay away from that there vault door. It is against the rules to search for a way out after all, or the results could be deadly. Toodles!~"

Monokuma disappeared. Silence filled the room again, this time more dispairful than before. "So there really is no way getting out of here? ..." Amp said, looking down. Irin shook her head.

"Don't give up hope Amp!" Irin said. "We'll find a way out, we all will! Don't listen to that bear!" 

"Hope? What hope?" Walter asked. "Do I need to remind you of yesterday? Not all of us are getting out, maybe not even all of us."

"You're giving up too easily!" Irin said, pouting a little. "The motive Monokuma gave us isn't so bad, maybe, with enough time, we'll get out!"

"Yeah, _maybe_." Walter said. "I'll be in my room. Don't bother me."

Walter walked out of the room, everyone looking at him as he did. "I'll... b-be in my r-room as well..." Dexter said, walking out as well. Soon, everyone began leaving one by one. I left the room and was headed towards my room when I felt a tap behind me. I turned around to face Candy. 

"Oh hi Candy... what do you need? Is something the matter." I asked. Candy shook her head slightly. 

"No, I just wanted to talk to you for a while." Candy said. "You're the only one I can trust in this predicament right now... but I don't exactly know why."

"Hmm?" I cocked my head a bit, confusion on my face. Candy shook her head even more.

"But that's beside the point." she said. "I wanted to ask you about your weapon." 

"My weapon?" I asked. Candy nodded. 

"Yeah, your weapon, your "motive"." Candy said. "I won't tell anyone, dog's promise." 

I thought for a bit, pondering if I should tell it or no. I spoke. "O-okay... mine was... a knife..." 

Candy cocked her head a bit. "A knife? That's it?" 

I nodded. Candy shrugged. "How bare-bones, I thought Monobear or whatever his name is would at least give us interesting weapons."

"What did you get then?" I asked. Candy huffed. 

"I got a baseball bat." she said. "That's it, just a plain old baseball bat. Not a metal one, not one with nails in-bedded into it, just a plain ol' bat. How boring."

"What's so boring about that?" I asked. "Sure, it may be plain, but it still does heavy damage. Besides, bats don't kill immediately, so you can still have... "fun" while using it."

Candy raised an eyebrow. "Where's all this knowledge out weapons coming from?" Candy put her hands on her hips and smirked. "Is pengoat secretly the Master Serial Killer?"

I shook my head rapidly. "N-no! I just thought a bat wasn't such a boring weapon... much better than a knife."

Candy shrugged. "I guess so." she then smirked. "Don't worry though Camacho, I won't tell anyone about your "secret"?~"

 _How is it a secret if it's not true?_ I thought. Candy spoke. "Anyway, see you later pengoat!~" 

Candy waved goodbye as she ran to her room. I waved goodbye to her as well. I was about to head back to my room again until I heard my stomach growl. I guess that banana wasn't enough to fill me up? I thought. I sigh and headed towards the kitchen. As I walked towards the cafeteria, the door was cracked and I heard voices from the inside. One of the voiced was feminine, loud, and angry, the other sorta masculine and soft. I peaked through the crack and see Oscar and Mia. 

Oddly, I could make out what they were saying, Mia most of all as she was yelling. 

"Goddammit Oscar!" Mia yelled. "I told you not to mention the fucking vault door in-front of everyone!" 

"I-I'm sorry M-Mia..." Oscar whimpered. 

"Sorry? _Sorry_?! You gave away our secret and all you can say is _sorry_?!" Mia yelled, causing Oscar to cringe in fear. He looked afraid but also prepared, as if she was going to hit him, but, no matter how much she yelled at him, she never seemed to raise a hand. As I was watching, I accidentally pushed the door open, causing it to let out a sharp squeak.

Mia and Oscar snap their heads towards the door, attention drawn towards it. "Who's there?" Mia asked, anger still lingering in her voice. I stood silent for a few seconds before sighing and opening the door even more. "Vini? What the fuck are you doing here?" 

"I-I got hungry and wanted to get something from the k-kitchen." I stutter. "B-but I guess s-some people are a-already h-here..."

Mia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Make it quick! Me and my _cousin_ are discussing something and we _don't_ want to be bothered."

"O-okay... s-sorry..." I apologize. Suddenly, a spark of confidence shot within me. "What was so i-important about t-that vault d-door anyway?" 

Mia and Oscar's eyes widened. "Were... were you eavesdropping on us?" Mia asked, the anger beginning to rise again in her voice. I shook my head. 

"No, no! It's just earlier you seemed to get so defenseful when Jake and Nimy called you out on it." I said. Mia huffed. 

"I wasn't being "defenseful"!" Mia yelled. "You mind your own business you stupid hybrid!"

Oscar put a hand on Mia's shoulder. "Mia..." he said. Mia looked at him and began to calm down, sighing heavily, crossing her arms once more. 

"Who cares why I was being so "defenseful"? It's none of your business anyway, why would you care?" Mia asked. 

"Well... maybe-" I was cut off. 

"Maybe what? There's nothing to it!" Mia shouted. "If you really want to know so badly because your hybrid brain can't handle not knowing, I'll tell you! I wanted to escape! I wanted to fucking escape! There? Happy? Fuck everyone here! I would much rather have let you all die!" 

"M-Mia!" Oscar said, a little louder than his normal tone. He put his hand Mia's shoulder again... only for it to be slapped away by Mia. He let out a small yelp and held his hand as if it was in pain. A look of hurt was on his face. Mia's once angry expression changed to a more concerned and hurt one. She huffed. 

"I'll be in my room..." Mia said, before walking towards the doors of the cafeteria. 

"Mia!" Oscar called out. She ignored him and walked out of the cafeteria. "Mia, wait!" 

Oscar ran out of the cafeteria as well, leaving me alone. After witnessing what just happened, I wasn't so much as hungry, just tired. I walked out of the cafeteria as well, Oscar and Mia no where to be seen. 

_Ding dong. Bing bong._

"Ahem. Attention bastards! It is now 10:00 pm, the cafeteria and gym are now closed! Please return to your dorm rooms, and remember, sleep tight, don’t let the knife slice!~"

Perfect timing. I sighed and walked towards my dorm room. When I got to my dorm room, I plopped down on my bed. I expected to fall asleep quickly, but it seems my eyes were more tired than the rest of my body. Thoughts of what would happen tomorrow filled my brain. I tried to get rid of those thoughts, and it worked as I finally fell asleep...

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit, I remembered this-


	7. Chapter 1: Crying Over Spilled Milk - Daily Life Part IV

_Ding dong. Ding dong._

"Ahem! Rise and shine sleepy heads! It is now 7:00 am! Be sure to enjoy yourselves before your ungodly demise!”

I slowly rise out of my bed and get dressed. It's only the 3rd day, and yet I wished Monokuma never played those announcements, I would much rather sleep forever than hear his voice. Maybe this isn't the right environment to say that in... 

I walk out of my dorm room and head to the cafeteria. Just as expected, almost everyone is there, save for the missing few. Emmy turned around and noticed me and the doorway. "Oh, good morning Vini!~" Emmy greeted. "Good to see you're awake!" 

"G-good morning as w-well Emmy." I greeted back. I walk over and take a seat next to Candy, who suddenly wraps her arm around my neck. 

"What's up pengoat?" Candy asked, her voice expression joy and carelessness. I smile a bit. "You look tired, is something wrong?" 

I shake my head. "No no, just woke up you know." 

Candy nods. We all sit and wait in the cafeteria for the others. One by one, people started showing up, but, unlike last time, not everyone showed up. A few were still missing. Zee, Mawl, Jake, Jet, Dexter, and Walter. Emmy's face grew with concern. "You think they over slept?" Emmy asked Nimy.

"Hope so..." Nimy said. She then stood up. "I'll go get them." 

Emmy stood up as well. "I'll go as well, you don't know what might happen..."

Nimy nodded. "Everyone stay here, me and Emmy will go get the others. We'll be back pretty soon."

Everyone nodded and the two avians walked out of the cafeteria door. Everyone was in silence, until Lucy spoke. "... Do you think anything bad happened?" she asked. Irin shook her head. 

"Don't think like that Lucy!" Irin said. "Who would fall for Monokuma's motive anyway?" 

"Yeah, I think its best not to think dark about this situation." Pattypon said. "Besides, they could just be oversleeping, we all do it sometime." 

"That is true but-" Lucy was cut off by Ginger. 

"Come on Lucy, are you really gonna let that stupid bear get into your head?" Ginger asked. Lucy shook her head.

"No... I guess your right." Lucy's eyes suddenly shined. "Nobody would be so crazy to-" Lucy was cut off by an ear piercing scream suddenly erupting from the other hall. "W-what was t-that?"  

"I don't know but its best to find out." Irin said, getting up from her seat and running out of the cafeteria. Amp got up as well.

"I-Irin, wait!" Amp shouted, running after the girl. Soon, the others began to run out as well, heading for the dorm rooms. As we all ran to the door rooms, I started to feel uneasy, like if something bad happened. Had someone... died? Did someone fall for Monokuna's motive? I pushed those thoughts aside as I entered the dorm room Nimy and Emmy was in. I didn't know which one as I didn't pay attention to the name plate. 

Inside was Emmy and Nimy. Emmy was on the ground, crying, Nimy trying to comfort her. The room was a mess, shards of glass everywhere, like if a fight had broke out. What caught my attention the most was a trail of blood, leading all the way into a slightly open closet.

I tensed up.

Morton and Mix ran towards Emmy, trying to comfort her along side Emmy, others had looks of concern, worry, and fear on their faces. As a group, we all walked towards the closet... only to be greeted by a terrible sight...

The body was limp and lifeless. Cuts scattered all about on their body, clothes ripped as well. Blood was dripping from their mouth and head as well as from the wound on their torso. A large shard of glass was sticking out of said wound, taunting us. 

The body belonged to none other than the Master Easily Offended, Mawl Miller... 

 

     Surviving Students: 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but I mean, a body is found so-


	8. Chapter 1: Crying Over Spilled Milk - Deadly Life

**Chapter One: Crying Over Spilled Milk - Deadly Life**

......

...

 _Huh?!_ I thought. The situation seemed to unreal to be considered true. As I stared at Mawl's corpse, my vision started to get fuzzier. _Someone..._ I didn't finish my though, unable to bring myself to that conclusions. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Candy spoke. 

"What the fuck!?" she yelled. 

"Someone actually..." Irin started, before looking down. Lucy began to tear up, Ginger comforting her. Everyone was in a silent trance looking at the body, but the sobbing of Emmy is what snapped them out. 

"Emmy, it'll be okay." Morton comforted. "Maybe the killer killed with their assigned weapon." 

That's when I remembered. "The motive..." I said. 

"You suppose the killer killed with their assigned weapon?" Amp questioned. "Does that mean we won't have a trial?" 

"I guess so..." Kitty Kat said. "But does that mean we'll **mourir**?"

"We'll just have to wait and see what Monokuma says." Mia shrugged. The conversation was cut short when Monokuma's shrill voice played over the speakers. Everyone had dreaded what he said.

"Puhuhuhuhu~ A body has been discovered! Start your investigations as the class trial will take part soon!"

"... What!?" Candy shouted. "What the hell!?" 

"T-trial?" Lucy asked, wiping the tears from her face. "But... I thought we weren't going to have one?" 

"Are you telling me this fucking bear lied!?" Ginger shouted. "What's the point in even killing anyone then?"

"I didn't lie!" Monokuma said, suddenly appearing from in the room. Everyone grimaced. 

"But you just said a trial will take way!" Amp said. "Wasn't the motive to not have a trial if someone killed?"

"If they killed with their _assigned_ weapons!" Monokuma said. "I would never lie to you guys, it ruins the fun!" 

"So you're meaning to tell me someone didn't kill with their assigned weapon?" Nimy asked. 

"Why would anyone do that-eow?" Niya asked. "Kinda ruins the purpose of the motive, doesn't it?" 

"I guess you bastards will just have to figure that out at the class trial." Monokuma said. "Anyway, I have a little present for you bastards~" 

"Present?" Mia asked. "The fuck are you talking about?" 

"Most of you don't have any experiences with dead bodies or murder cases, not that I expected you too." Monokuma started. "So I decided to make this a bit easier on you. After each murder, I'll give you a Monokuma File! To put it short, it's a summary of what happened to the body." 

I took my handbook out and on the screen was a new tab, it was flashing. 

**Monokuma File #1**

"Good luck~ You're going to need it!" Monokuma disappeared. Everyone began to look at each other. 

"Should we check it out?" Pattypon asked. "Looks a bit... fishy..." 

"Anything by that bear is fishy," Nimy said. "but we have no choice. Someone is dead, and we need to figure out who killed them." 

"But maybe we should also investigate the crime scene first." Irin said. "The Monokuma Files may not provide us with enough information." 

Nimy nodded. "We should also investigate the entire school, they could have tried to discard evidence, or use something that isn't from this room."

Everyone nodded. I looked back down at the flashing Monokuma File tab as the sounds of footsteps echoed around me. Stress was building up inside me. _I'm gonna find out who it was... I don't want everyone to die, myself included._

I tapped the tab. The first thing that appeared was a diagram of his body, followed by a chunk of text. 

**Victim: Mawl Miller, Master Easily Offended**

**Time of Death: 9:35 PM**

**The body was discovered inside Mawl's room. Glass shards were found on the floor all over the room and cuts were present on the body, as well as a large wound in the center of their torso.**

Guess this is one way to start. 

**[Truth Bullet Obtained: Monokuma File]**

Looking up from my handbook, I looked around the room to see where I should investigate. I noticed the broken picture frame on the wall. I walk over to it. It looks crooked and the glass on it is mostly removed, as if it's been thrown on the ground or hit against something.

**[Truth Bullet Obtained: Broken picture frame]**

As I begin to walk away from the frame, I stepped on something. Looking down, it was revealed I was stepping on a glass shard. "Ah!" I squeal quietly, stepping off the glass. 

"Be careful." Nimy, who walk right beside me, said. "Luckily, you had hooves instead of feet." 

"I know." I say quietly. "Do you think this glass had something to do with the murder? Other than that glass shard that the killer used." 

"Most likely. Why else would it be here?" Nimy asked. Nimy bent down to pick up one glass shards to examine it. "Ah!" she suddenly yelped, dropping it on the ground as she held her hand.

"Nimy, what's wrong?" I ask. 

"Nothing, just, got cut." Nimy answered, bawling her hand into a fist to keep blood from dripping. 

"Do you think it was the glass?" I asked. 

"Has to be, I only began to turn it around when I got cut by it." Nimy said. "Has to be really sharp glass." 

_So, the glass is sharp enough to cut even when simply examining it. No doubt someone will get cut if it was used as a murder weapon._

**[Truth Bullet Obtained: Sharp glass]**

"I'm gonna go get a bandage. If there are any around that is." Nimy said, muttering the last part. She walked away, still holding her hand to keep back the pain. I looked around the room again, making sure to avoid the glass. As I did, I noticed a random knife on the ground. It didn't have blood on it and was near the broken glass. 

_A loose knife? What is this doing here? Maybe it's important..._

**[Truth Bullet Obtained: Loose Kitchen Knife]**

I walked out of the room and began to investigate the halls. It looked fairly clean, until I noticed Irin trying to fix the nameplate above her door. "Hey Irin," I started. "what are you doing?"

"Oh, I'm just trying to fix my nameplate." Irin answered. "When I exited Mawl's room, I noticed the nameplate was lying on the floor. Strange as I recall it being on the wall yesterday."

As Irin was in the midst of placing the nameplate on the wall, I noticed something odd. "Wait Irin, before you place it back, can I see it real quick?"

"Hm? Sure." Irin said. She handed the nameplate to me and when I check it out, it was just as I thought.

"Irin... this isn't your nameplate." I said. "It's Mawl's" 

"What?" Irin said confusingly. She grabbed the nameplate from my hand and checked it out, when she did, her face grew an expression of confusion. "If Mawl's nameplate is here? Where is mine?"

_Smack_

We turned around the on the ground next to Mawl's room was a nameplate laying face down. We walked over to the nameplate and Irin picked it up. "Hey, this is my nameplate." She said. "Odd, I remember correctly this being my nameplate just last night, before I went to sleep..."

_That **is** odd. How did the Mawl's nameplate end up above Irin's door? Could the killer possibly have switched them? If that's the case, what is their purpose. And what Irin said..._

**[Truth Bullet Obtained: Irin's Account]**

"I gotta go investigate some more. See you later." I said, leaving Irin with the nameplates. I walked down to hall towards the cafeteria, hoping to find anymore evidence, Especially because of that knife. When I got there, Mia and Oscar were there, like they always were. They were talking to each other, Mia seeming more calm then the last time I saw her. That was until she noticed me. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mia rudely asked. 

"I-I was only trying to find more evidence." I said nervously. "I noticed a knife around the crime scene and I was wondering if you two knew anything about it."

"Us? Why would we have something to do with the crime scene? Are you accusing us!?" Mia shouted. I put my hands up in defense. 

"N-No, not at all! It's just, you two seem to spend all your time in the cafeteria and I was wondering..." I paused for a bit. "Did you see anyone come into a cafeteria?" 

"..." Mia went silent. 

"Mi-" 

"Now that you mention it... I do recall seeing someone walk out of the cafeteria before we even got in." Mia answered, her voice calm and sincere. "I didn't know who it was but neither of us thought anything of it at the time. 

"Then, a few m-minutes later, y-you came along." Oscar asked. "D-do you think t-that knife h-has anything to d-do with the m-murder?" 

"I'm not sure just yet..." I said. _Could that person be the killer? If that's the case, why use the glass shard? Whatever the reason, there must be a reason the knife is there and whomever the person Mia and Oscar saw, must have been planning to use it._  

**[Truth Bullet Obtained: Mia and Oscar's Testimony]**

"Now leave us alone, we're trying to investigate here!" Mia shouted. I nodded shakily and walked out of the cafeteria. As I walk down the hall, I heard a voice call out to me. "Hey Pengoat, wait up!" I turned around to see Candy running up to me. She stopped to catch her breath when she finally caught up with me. "So, you got any evidence?" 

"Yeah, but it's still not enough..." I said, muttering the last part. 

"Still bullshit that Monokuma is making us have a trial." Candy said. "But I mean, whoever killed not using their assigned weapon is the real dumbass."

"Assigned weapon..." I repeated. 

"Him? Yeah, assigned weapon, the motive. Did you forget already?" Candy asked. "Wow Pengoat, you have a small memory..." 

"No, no, it's not that." I say. "It's just... nevermind..." 

_The motive... if we're having a trial, then that glass shard wasn't their assigned weapon. Maybe the knife was, but then why didn't they pick it up when they hand the chance?_

**[Truth Bullet Obtained: Motive]**   

"Hey, before you go, you're looking for some more evidence right?" Candy asked. 

"Yeah." Getting conformation from me, Candy reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of dark fabric that seemed to be burned off. It looked like it belonged to a shirt or something. 

"I found this sitting near the incinerator, I thought it could be trash but it seemed familiar..." Candy said. "Maybe you can use it during the trial, if it actually serves any purpose."

"Thanks." I say, taking the fabric out of her hand. _This fabric does seem a bit familiar..._

**[Truth Bullet Obtained: Piece of fabric]**

_Ding dong. Bing bong._

"Attention you bastards! The class trial is about to take part. Please enter the red door on the first floor of the school zone immediately! Can't wait to see you there~"

"Class trial is beginning already!?" Candy questioned.

"Let's just get there before we have to deal with Monokuma." I said. The red door in the school zone... that's where we need to go. Candy and I headed towards the first floor and entered the school zone. When we got there, everyone else was already waiting. Some of them were looking nervous, other's obviously didn't care. 

"Oh, you guys are here." Pattypon said.

"Yeah, we're here alright." Candy said. 

"Still can't believe... someone actually..." Lucy whimpered. "And it's someone in this room..." 

"I find it hard to believe too but," Nimy started. "anyone would do anything to get out of here. To escape. We'll figure out who killed Mawl. The life of one is more okay than the life of twenty-one, even if it is cruel."

_Nimy is... right..._

The TV cut on. "So you're all here? Well, please board the elevator at the front of the room. That will take you to the courtroom, where the trial will take place. I'll be waiting~" 

All we have to do is aboard the elevator... 

"Let's proceed, this murder isn't going to solve itself." Ginger said, boarding the elevator with Lucy following behind. 

"I agree, let's go." Emmy said, boarding the elevator as well. Soon, everyone was on the elevator and the doors closed as loud clunking sounds filled the air as it moved. 

"This is what it much feel like when criminals are awaiting their trial?" Candy said. 

"More like there execution." Nimy corrected. With our feelings of uncertainty, the elevator continued sinking deeper and deeper into the school...

_Ding._

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. We were presented with a room that had 23 podiums that were placed around in a circle. Monokuma was sitting on a throne, outside of the circle. "Yahoo! You're all here! I thought some of you might skip out on this amazing event!" Monokuma chimed. "Though if you did, it'll have costed your life." 

"Shut up you stupid bear." Mia groaned.

"Anywho, place report to the podium that had your name. Get moving!" Monokuma commanded. We all did what was told and went to our assigned podium in the circle. Everyone was visible to each other at just a glance. Our tension sparked in the air and the atmosphere turned dreaded. The curtain rose and so begins...

Our first class trial.

 


	9. Chapter 1: Crying Over Spilled Milk - Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trials will be written in a Screenplay/Script formal and Vini's thoughts will be bolded and italicized. 
> 
> Quick info and description on how these trials will be made and written. 
> 
> 1) Non-Stop Debate
> 
> Various characters will have argue points (underlined and bolded) or agree points (underlined and italicized). Before each point, you will be presented with a selection of bullets, only one matches up to one of the points. 
> 
> Example: 
> 
> Bullets: A/ B/ C
> 
> Person 1: In the Alphabet, **We know that B comes after C**
> 
> Text: We know that B comes after C
> 
> Solution: A
> 
> 2) Rebuttal Showdown
> 
> Similar to Non-Stop debate, but only one person will be talking. You need to find the right sword to battle the person's statement.

** CLASS TRIAL START **

Monokuma: Now, before we begin, I shall give a brief explanations of the rules for the class trials. For each trial, the group will discuss among themselves on 'who dunnit'. After a certain amount of time has passed, each student will give their verdict on who the killer is, and the student with the most votes will be punished... if you get it write that is. If you choose the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened... well, it won't exactly be great for all of you that didn't kill.

 

**_..._ **

Monokuma: [bored] You can start now, I'm starting to get bored. 

**_Even with all the evidence I have, I don't have enough evidence to solve this case single handed. Maybe the others have something I don't know... hopefully..._**

Lucy: [questioning] Where do we start?

Zet: Whoever the killer is, put your hands up in the air! Just admit to the killing now! 

Mia: [irritated] That's not gonna work fuckface. Like anyone is dumb enough to do that. Besides, you're just making yourself seem suspicious. 

Emmy: I suppose we can start off with the murder weapon? 

Ginger: We already know what the murder weapon is, the glass shard, no doubt. Figuring out what the murder weapon is would just be a complete fuckin' waste of time. 

Kitty: I have to agree. It does seem a **bit** redundant to figure out what the weapon was even though we already know.

Emmy: I wasn't talking about what the murder weapon was. Per se, where the murder weapon **came** from.

 

 **NON-STOP DEBATE**  

**Bullets: Broken picture frame/ Mia and Oscar's Testimony/ Irin's Account**

 

Emmy: Where exactly did the murder weapon come from? 

Irin: Maybe it came from a **glass plane from the trophy room**? That place has many loose glass planes. The kill could have easier grabbed one of those!

Lucy: Or maybe the killer used something else glass related? 

Nimy: Like what? 

Lucy: I don't know, maybe a bottle or something like that? Seems possible. 

Candy: [exclaiming] I don't think a glass bottle is possible in this situation right now!

_**Something about what Irin said sounded wrong, but I don't know what. How do I figure this out with such little evidence?** _

* * *

**Text: Glass plane from the trophy room**

**Solution: Broken picture frame**

**Vini: No, that's wrong!**

* * *

Vini: No... I don't think it was one of the glass planes from the trophy room. 

Irin: [confused] Hm? Why not? It seems plausible, does it not? 

Vini: [explaining] While it does, and even with my small amount of evidence, I'm sure that the broken glass didn't come from a glass plane. It came from the picture frame in Mawl's room. 

Irin: [surprised] Wha?

Vini: [explaining] When I checked the crime scene, the picture frame on Mawl's wall was broken... and crooked. Seems like something happened that caused the picture frame to break and the killer used one of the shards as a weapon. 

Amp: Plus, when I checked the trophy room during the investigation, not a single glass place was missing. They were all in place, just as they were when we first got here.

Candy: We can also assume the rest of those glass shards came from the broken picture frame as well. 

Irin: Oh... I guess that does make sense... [Enthusiastic] Well, now we at least have a clue on what happened during the murder. 

Nimy: A **clue** , we still don't have enough. There still a bunch of things we need to uncover in this trial. 

Walter: So, now that we solved the "mystery" of where the murder weapon came from and where those glass shards came from. What now?

Dexter: [confused] W-why was the picture frame broken anyway? 

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE**

**Bullets: Broken picture frame/ Monokuma File/ Loose Kitchen Knife**

 

Dexter: W-why w-was the picture frame broken anyway? 

Niya: Maybe it was **broken by accident** -eow? 

Candy: How exactly would it be broken by accident? 

Kitty: Maybe it was bumped into and fell down? 

Morton: From that height? I don't think so...

Pattypon: But it's the **only plausible way it could have broken**!

**_One of these statements were off, I just don't know which one was._ **

* * *

  **Text: Broken by accident**

**Solution: Monokuma File**

**Vini: No, that's wrong!**

* * *

Vini: N-no Niya, I'm sure the picture frame wasn't broken by accident. 

Niya: Any what makes you say that Camacho-san? 

Vini: The Monokuma File.

Niya: Nani? 

Vini: [explaining] It mentions in the Monokuma file that the victim had cuts all over their body. It is possible it could have been caused by the glass as the killer could have picked up the picture frame and hit Mawl with it.  

Niya: That's does make sense-eow. The picture frame is pretty easy to pick up and that could explain by it was so crooked. 

Mia: ... 

Oscar: M-Mia, a-are you alright?

Mia: ... Couldn't the cuts be caused by something else? 

Vini: What? 

Mia: I mean, sure, it could have been caused by the broken picture frame, but I'm sure something else could have caused. Like that knife found near the crime scene. 

Candy: Knife?

Mia: Yes dumbass, there was a knife found near the glass at the crime scene. Even a _perra_ like you could have noticed it.

Candy: ... A what?

Mia: A bitch. 

Candy: Oh. [exclaiming] Hey, who the fuck are you calling a bi- wait, technically you're not wrong, hehe. 

**_Yes, there was a knife that the crime scene, but I'm sure it could have caused the cuts. But why?_ **

* * *

  **There was no knife**

**The knife didn't have blood on it**

**The knife was swapped out**

* * *

  **Solution: The knife didn't have blood on it**

* * *

Vini: I'm sure that the cuts weren't caused by the knife. 

Mia: [spiteful] And what exactly makes you say that?

Vini: The knife had no blood on it. 

Mia: [understanding] ... Well, that does seem plausible. When I checked the knife it didn't have any blood on it, but I thought it could have been wiped off. I guess that would have left another piece of evidence.  _Maldita sea._

Oscar: D-don't be hard o-on yourself M-Mia. It was a s-simple mistake, a-anyone could have made.

Mia: [irritated] Whatever.

Zee: Ugh, all this talk is useless and stupid. 

Amp: What are you on about, wolf? 

Zee: I mean, we're here to solve a mystery of who killed Mawl, and here we are, talking about how he was injured. Something here can lead us to the killer, and it's something you all should know. The motive. 

Eerie: Why the motive? Doesn't it say only those that kill with there assigned weapons get out with no trial? 

Zee: Yes, but, if we know what everyone's murder weapon was, we can rule out people. Simple as that. 

Morton: That wouldn't do anything. Everyone could have had a different weapon to use, so even if we found out what everyone's murder weapon was, we would get nowhere. 

Monokuma: Not exactly. Ya see, I did give everyone an assigned weapon, but I only gave them one assigned weapon out of three! ... or was it four? 

Nimy: So, you're saying that we each only got one weapon out of three? 

Monokuma: Uh huh. It would have been a pain to come up with twenty-three different weapons, so, I made it easier on myself.

Ginger: So, tell us, what were the weapons?

Monokuma: Hmm, let's see, any blunt object, a knife, and a bottle of poison. Oh, and a glass shard.  

Nimy: This shall be easy. Who here had a blunt object as their weapon? I happened to. 

Eerie: As did I. 

Mia: So did I.

Jake and Jet: We did!

Walter: I had. 

Zet: I had too. 

Amp: Me as well. 

Ginger: Me too. 

Candy: I had that one. 

Nimy: Okay... who had a knife as there weapon? 

Irin: I did. 

Morton: Me and Mix did as well.

Mix: ...

Oscar: I-I did.

Dexter: S-so did I. 

Niya: Niya did as well-eow.

Zee: I had the knife as my chosen weapon

Emmy: It was also mine. 

Vini: A-as was mine...

Nimy: Bottle of poison? 

Pattypon: I did, that's why I didn't make breakfast earlier, you guys would have accused me for murder. 

Lucy: What a coinkidink, so did I! 

Zee: [Muttered] You would have poisoned us without it anyway.

Lucy: Huh?

Zee: Nothing. 

Nimy: What about the glass shard. 

Kitty: ...

Niya: Kitty-chan?

Kitty: ... I had the glass shard... that was my assigned weapon. 

Amp: Why would only one person have a glass shard as their weapon? 

Monokuma: They're so unlikely and really cool. It would be a shame if I didn't make it at least one person's weapon.

Jake: Guess that makes the little black cat suspicious.

Jet: Suspicious? I say she did it. 

Kitty: W-what? Why?

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE**

**Bullets: Sharp glass/ Loose kitchen knife/ Motive/ Mia and Oscar's Account**

 

Jake: I say the one who killed Mawl Miller was you, Kitty Kat! 

Kitty: W-why me?

Jet: Simple, you **used your weapon**... and when he wasn't looking... stabbed him right in his chest. 

Jake: Then you placed a knife to make it look like it was someone else's doing. 

Jake and Jet: Case closed. Let's start the vote now.

Kitty: **It wasn't me** I swear!

Mia: These two are idiots, aren't they? 

**_Something is_ definitely _off with what the twins just said, and it's really obvious._**

* * *

  **Text: Used your weapon**

**Solution: Motive**

**Vini: No, that's wrong!**

* * *

Vini: You two, there is no way Kitty could have committed the murder.

Jake: Oh yeah, and how?

Jet: Her name is written all over it!

Vini: The motive. The motive said that anyone that killed with their weapon within the 48 hour time limit would be promised no trial. Seeing as the murder happened within a day and we're here, Kitty couldn't have killed Mawl as her weapon was a glass shard! 

Jake: Well... I suppose that does make sense. Sorry Kitty.

Jet: Yeah, sorry.

Kitty: It's okay...

Mia: [angry] You two really are fucking idiots! How did you not think of that before you spoke! Think before you speak dumbasses! 

Jake: We said we were sorry!

Jet: Yeah, no need to get so angry. Geez...

Emmy: Now that we know Kitty couldn't have killed Mawl. Who else could have? 

Ginger: Well, since there was a knife at the crime scene, I guess only those with a knife could have committed the murder. 

Eerie: So that leaves: Irin, Morton, Mix, Oscar, Dexter, Niya, Zee, Emmy, and Vini as the ones that could have possibly committed the crime. 

Morton: You can rule me, Mix, and Emmy off, we were hanging out together with Nimy at the time of the murder. 

Mia: Cross Oscar off the list too. He was with me the whole time.

Niya: Niya was with Kitty, so Niya couldn't have done it. 

Zee: Couldn't you have said that earlier to save Kitty's ass?

Niya: Eh, Niya forgot at the time. 

Irin: [confused] How do you forget an alibi? 

Nimy: So that leaves Irin, Zee, Dexter, and Vini. You guys have any alibi's?

Candy: Pengoat was with me at the time of the murder, so she couldn't have done it. 

Zee: Me and Dexter were together the whole time as well. 

Amp: Bossing him around if I so correctly remember, as it's what you do all the time. 

Zee: Shut your mouth lynx!

Irin: ... 

Nimy: Irin, where's you're alibi? 

Irin: I don't exact-

Amp: She was with me. 

Ginger: What?

Amp: Irin, she was with me the whole time. We were in her room. 

Candy: [perverted] A male and a female? In a room together? Were you two have se-

Amp: [blushing] No, we weren't! Don't just jump to conclusions like that. 

Mia: Tch, as if we'll believe you. You two could just be covering for each other! 

Pattypon: Didn't Monokuma say that accomplice weren't allowed?

Emmy: No, he said that accomplices would still be executed even if the killer were to get away.

Mia: So Amp, would you rather die and let you're little girlfriend get away, or have her die and you live? 

Amp: She did not commit the murder! And she's not my girlfriend!

Ginger: And how can we believe you? 

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE**

**Bullets: Irin's Account/ Motive/ Mia and Oscar's Testimony/ Piece of fabric**

 

Ginger: Irin could have simple committed the murder. She grabbed a knife from the kitchen and went into Mawl's room. **He fought back** , causing her to drop the knife and get a glass shard as **she couldn't get her knife back**... and there, she stabbed him.

Irin: I didn't kill him! I promise!

Jake: Yeah right, the murder happened in your room! **We saw the nameplate**! 

Nimy: Could it be possible that **the killer switched the nameplates**? 

**_Something about one of these statements was off..._ **

* * *

**Text: We saw the nameplate**

**Solution: Irin's Account**

**Vini: No, that's wrong!**

* * *

Vini: Irin, you mentioned to me earlier that the nameplate on top of you're door was on the ground, right?

Irin: Yeah.

Vini: And when we checked, that wasn't your nameplate. Your nameplate was over at Mawl's room, right?

Irin: Yeah, it was.

Vini: With that being said, I have a feeling that the nameplate's were switched. 

Ginger: Nameplates were... switched? 

Jake: Simple, Irin could have been making that up so we wouldn't believe she was the killer. 

Dexter: W-why would she switch her nameplate with Mawl's, knowing the murder happened in Mawl's room? Wouldn't that just incriminate her more? 

Jake: Um... yeah, I don't know why.

Mia: Think before you speak! 

Ginger: Okay fine, maybe Irin wasn't the killer! Great, now we have no leads! 

Vini: Yes, we don't have a lead, but we still someone left we haven't talked about. 

Walter: Who? All the one's with blunt objects or poison couldn't have murdered, Kitty's weapon was a glass shard, and all those with knife's had alibi's. Who's left? 

Vini: Mawl. 

Ginger: What? 

Pattypon: Mawl? But how? He's dead, isn't he? 

Lucy: That actually kinda makes sense.   

Eerie: And how does it? 

Lucy: I found a note left by Mawl. I mean, who else would it be from?  

Vini: Lucy, by any chance, did you bring the note with you?

Lucy: Yep yep, sure did! [takes out a note] Here it is! 

 

**Dear whomever,**

**This killing game is cruel to all those who are participating.**  
**As the Master Easily Offended (or Master Protester as I wish to be called), I want to protest against this "game" and stop this cruelty from happening.**  
**Please meet me in my dorm room at 9:30, we'll discuss matters from there.**

**Sincerely, Mawl Miller, Master Easily Offended**

 

Zet: Sounds like Mawl was trying to stop the killing game. But then why would he get a knife from the cafeteria?

Candy: Well duh, Mawl was faking the letter! He made it sound like he wanted to end the killing game but really just wanted to escape. Can't blame him really.

_**So, there's one more clue for this case... Thanks Lucy...** _

Mia: What does this note even prove? That Mawl was planning a murder?

Vini: Might as well. Mawl was under the motive like all of us, meaning he had a assigned weapon like the rest of us. If eleven people had a blunt object as a weapon, nine had a knife, two had poison, and only one had a glass shard, that leaves twenty-two, meaning we still don't know Mawl's weapon. 

Lucy: Maybe he had poison, just like me and Patty? 

Monokuma: Nope! Only you two girls have poison as your weapon, no one else! It would be boring if many people had poison as their weapon.

Dexter: B-but many people have either a k-knife or a blunt o-object as their weapon. 

Kitty: And only I have the glass shard. That we know.  

Nimy: Meaning that Mawl's weapon could have either been a knife or a blunt object. 

Candy: With the knife present at the crime scene, and everyone who had the knife as there weapon has an alibi, then only Mawl could have gotten that knife. 

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE**

**Bullets: Mia and Oscar's Testimony/ Loose Kitchen Knife/ Monokuma File**

 

Emmy: What was Mawl's assigned weapon? 

Walter: I could be either a blunt object or a kitchen knife as those are the only two left. 

Candy: I say  _it was the kitchen knife_  as it was present at crime scene... and all those with knives as there weapon has an alibi! 

Mia: That does make sense when you think about it... but me and Oscar were at the kitchen the whole time, how would he even get the knife without being spotted by us? 

Candy:  _Maybe you didn't see him_?

Mia: That's sounds stupid, we would have seen him coming in and out,  _we're not blind_!

_**One of these statements true, but which one is it?** _

* * *

  **Text: It was the kitchen knife**

**Solution: Mia and Oscar's Testimony**

**Vini: I agree with that!**

* * *

Vini: You are correct Candy, Mawl's assigned weapon was indeed the kitchen knife as it's the only one that makes sense in this context. 

Candy: Wow, really? I really am smart, ain't I?

Mia: Now hold on a sec. How would Mawl even get the kitchen knife without being spotted by me and Oscar, we were in the kitchen the whole time. 

Vini: Yes, you were, but didn't you say you saw someone walk out of the kitchen? 

Oscar: We d-did see someone walk out of t-the kitchen b-before we got i-inside. 

Vini: Could it be possible that this person you saw... was Mawl? 

Oscar: M-Mawl? 

Mia: When I think about it more, that does make sense. We did see a figure walking out of the kitchen before we got there.

Nimy: And seeing as all those with a knife have an alibi, Mawl is the only one left. 

Amp: So, I guess this means everyone but Kitty could still possibly be the murderer. 

Ginger: And I thought black cats were supposed to be unlucky. 

Kitty: I wouldn't exactly call it luck, more like, a mere coincidence.  

Vini: So, with this evidence, we can safely assume that Mawl was planning a mur-

Zee: That's completely wrong! I don't think Mawl was planning a murder! 

Vini: W-what do you mean?

Zee: Mawl? Planning a murder? That's sounds completely stupid!

 

**REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN**

**Bullets: Irin's Account/ Mia and Oscar's Testimony/ Loose kitchen knife/ Motive**

 

Zee: It's completely stupid to Mawl was planning a murder!

The guy was always "don't kill anyone, it's too cruel and unjust to do so!".

Why would he of all people be planning a murder?  

 

Vini: Mawl was against this killing game from the start.

But barely any of us knew him, so how do you know?

 

Zee: Because barely any of us knew him, how would we know he would plan a murder?

That doesn't seem like Mawl! Someone could be lying about their alibi!

Until further notice, I say  **Mawl wasn't planning a murder**!

**_I don't think I have any sufficient evidence to prove Zee wrong... wait a second..._ **

* * *

  **Text: Mawl wasn't planning a murder**

**Solution: _Mawl's note_**

**Vini: I'll cut through that argument!**

* * *

 Vini: Zee, did you forget already or were not paying attention? 

Zee: E-fucking-xeuse me!?

Vini: I-I mean, Lucy, didn't you show us a note from Mawl eariler?

Lucy: Hmm? Oh yeah, I did! 

Vini: With that, I saw Mawl was indeed planning a murder. No matter how you look at it, why else would Mawl get a kitchen knife and write a note? 

Zee: Um... well... maybe Lucy is lying! Maybe she's the real killer!

Ginger: Unlikely you moron! Lucy's weapon was a bottle of poison meaning she wouldn't have any use with the kitchen knife. Besides, she was with me and Patty at the time of the murder, so couldn't possibly have killed Mawl.

Amp: Besides, who else could have gotten into Mawl's room? From what I remember correctly, Monokuma mentioned that the dorm room doors are unpickable, no matter how hard you try. 

Monokuma: Yep! All dorm rooms are 100% unpickable! So don't even bother trying!

Ginger: Dang. There goes my future plans.

Pattypon: W-what future plans? What are you on about?!

Ginger: Hehe, just kidding, no need to get so worried. 

Zee: Hmp, okay, so Mawl was planning a murder. Now what?  

Irin: I guess finding the culprit? 

Dexter: Um, e-excuse me. I have s-something to s-say.

Zee: Well then say it seal. You bring silent isn't gonna help us. 

Dexter: U-um, I know this is old news a-and unre-elated b-but, if the nameplates were switched, w-when exactly were t-they switched? 

 

**NON-STOP DEBATE**

**Bullets: Irin's Account/ Mia and Oscar's Testimony/ Motive/ Piece of fabric**

 

Dexter: If the k-killer s-switched the namep-plates, then when e-exactly did the k-killer switch them? 

Jake: Maybe  _before the nighttime announcements_? 

Jet: Or maybe  _after the morning announcements_? 

Oscar: O-or maybe in-between.  _After the nighttime announcements a-and b-before the morning announcements_?

Emmy: Could be,  _I did hear moving and rustling in the middle of the night._

**_Shoot! I don't have any evidence for this one... wait... what did Emmy say?_ **

* * *

  **Text: After the nighttime announcements and before the morning announcements**

**Solution: _I did hear moving and rustling in the middle of the night_**

**Vini: I agree with that!**

* * *

Vini: Emmy, repeat what you said. 

Emmy: Huh? Oh, I said I heard moving and rustling in the middle of the night. I couldn't exactly sleep so I just attended to the plants in my dorm. That's why I heard the sound of a door opening and moving. I was going to go check it out but I just assumed it was Monokuma. 

Vini: Just as I though, with this account, I think it's safe to say that the nameplates were switched before the morning but after the nighttime announcements. 

Mia: Okay, good, but this led us nowhere! We don't know who Mawl gave the note too, we have no leads! 

Vini: While we don't have a lead, some people can be voted out. Kitty, Niya, Irin, Emmy, Morton, Mix, Dexter, Zee, Amp, Mia, Oscar, Lucy, Ginger, Pattypon, Candy, and Me, we all have alibis. 

Nimy: So that leaves: Me, Eerie, Zet, Walter, Jake and Jet without alibis. 

Pattypon: Golly! That's a lot of people with alibi's and so little without one. How are we ever going to figure out who the killer is? 

Jake: Me and Jet were together the whole time!

Jet: Yeah, we were! Racing around the whole school to see who's the fastest! Psst, spoiler, I'm faster.

Jake: No you're not!

Jet: Yes I am you turtle!

Mia: Ladies, ladies, please, you're both pretty. 

Nimy: As Morton mentioned before, I was with him, Mix, and Emmy at the time of the murder. 

Eerie: I was going around scaring various people, hehehe. 

Zet: You're lucky you're a ghost, I would have knocked you out with my bat if you were mortal. 

Eerie: Tehehe~

Walter: I was in my room the whole time. 

Candy: Dang everyone has an alibi...

Lucy: This is impossible! It's hurting my brain!

Zee: Maybe because your brain is the size of a peanut...

Ginger: Hey! Watch what you say  **wolf**!

**_Everyone has alibis of sorts, but there's one alibi that seems a bit... off._ **

 

**CHOOSE SOMEONE**

**Vini**

**Candy**

**Irin**

**Pattypon**

**Morton**

**Mix**

**Niya**

**Kitty**

**Walter**

**Eerie**

**Amp**

**Nimy**

**Emmy**

**Jake**

**Jet**

**Lucy**

**Ginger**

**Zet**

**Mawl**

**Zee**

**Dexter**

**Mia**

**Oscar**

* * *

  **Walter**

* * *

Vini: Walter...

Walter: Hm?

Vini: Something about your alibi don't seem right to me.  

Walter: Huh!? What the fuck are you talking about? I was in my room the whole time!

Candy: And how exactly do we know that? Did anyone see you?

Eerie: I remember scaring almost every except Mia, Vini, Nimy, Ginger, Zee, Mawl, ... and Walter. Mia, Nimy, Ginger, and Zee are unscareable as far as I'm concerned, especially the wannabe edgy meerkat.

Mia: The fuck did you just all me you hologram bitch!?

Eerie: And I never saw Vini, Mawl, and Walter while I was haunting the halls. 

Nimy: So Walter, where were you? 

Walter: Hey! I'm not the only one you should be assuring here! The ghost said that she didn't come across Vini either, meaning she could have done it also!

Candy: Yeah, but Pengoat has a alibi, unlike you. All this yelling is  **really**  making you look suspicious ya know. 

Walter: Shut up you bitch! What in gods name makes you think I'm the killer!? What proof do you have? Show me your proof! 

Niya: Well, Miller-kun gave you the note, did he not?

Walter: And how do you know that? You don't have any proof that I'm the killer! 

I have the proof, I know I do, I just need a way to show everyone and prove he's the killer.

 

**ARUGUMENTATIVE ACTION**

**Where is your proof?**

**Shut up!**

**I was in my room!**

**I didn't do it!**

**Show me your proof!**

**Are you even listening!?**

 

_**I was in my room the whole time! Where is your proof I did it?** _

* * *

  **Piece of fabric**

**Vini: This should prove it!**

* * *

Vini: This burnt piece of fabric Candy found near the incinerator. That's the proof we need.

Candy: Really? And here I was, thinking that it was just some useless hunk of junk. Turns out my great skills saved us once more!

Emmy: Once more? But you never exactly saved any of use before...

Walter: Isn't the incinerator always closed!?

Eerie: No, it's always open, just "safety" secured by a door. Guessing Monokuma really wants us to kill each other, even by incinerating.

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu, you know me so well!~

Lucy: But if Walter tried to get to the incinerator, he would have been spotted by someone. How was he not?

Amp: He much have gotten at night, when everyone was asleep. Or at least,  **almost**  everyone. 

Walter: What the hell does that trash prove anyway!? Anyone could have left that behind! You still can't prove I'm the killer!

Vini: Yes I can, and it's a simple clue that one of us discovered by accident. 

 

**Monokuma File**

**Broken picture frame**

**Sharp glass**

**Loose kitchen knife**

**Irin's Account**

**Mia and Oscar's Testimony**

**Motive**

**Piece of fabric**

_**Mawl's note** _

_**Emmy's Account** _

* * *

**Sharp glass**

* * *

Vini: Nimy, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to figure this out now.

Nimy: Hm?

Vini: The glass shard from the broken picture, that proves you're the killer. 

Walter: And how does simple glass from a picture frame prove I'm a killer!?

Vini: When me and Nimy were investigating the crime scene earlier, Nimy picked up one of the glass shards and when she tried to turn it, it cut her hand. Didn't it Nimy? 

Nimy: Oh, why yes, it did. It wasn't exactly a deep cut but it was visible enough to be seen. 

Vini: If only a slight turn of the glass caused a visible cut, imagine what having a tight grip on one would do.

Candy: I would only imagine cuts deeper than my existential crisis's!

Pattypon: ... Are you okay? 

Kitty: So that would explain the bloody handle on the closet door.

Niya: Would that also explain the trail of blood leading into the closet?

Vini: No, I think the killer killed Mawl outside of the closed and tried to hide him in the closet. That would also explain why they would try to burn their shirt in the incinerator. 

Walter: ...

Mia: So Walter, if you aren't the killer, show us your hands. If your hands are clean of cuts, then you aren't the killer, otherwise...

Walter: ...

Emmy: Walter... please say something... tell me you aren't the killer...

Walter: ...

Ginger: He's silent. 

Vini: We have you red-handed Walter, there's not turning back now.

 

**CLOSING ARGUMENT**

Vini: Here's everything that happened!

 

_After leaving the vault door like everyone else, Mawl went into his room and wrote a note, saying that he wants to talk about the killing game but in reality, was planning a murder. He left the note in front of the killer's, knowing they was the only one free at the time, and knocked on their door, hoping they'll see the letter. He went into the kitchen where he got his assigned weapon, a knife, and left but was spotted by Mia and Oscar on the way back to his dorm. Luckily for him, they didn't think much of it at the time._

_Flash forward to 9:30, 5 minutes before the murder, the killer had accepted Mawl's letter and let him inside his dorm room. Mawl closed the door and the two began civil discussion, like Mawl said they would on the note. Then, Mawl pulled out a knife behind his back and tried to take a stab at the killer, but unfortunately for him, the killer fought back, grabbing the picture frame behind them and hitting Mawl with it, causing the glass to break and give Mawl cuts all over his body._

_Mawl, knowing what was going to happen, tried to run away, but the killer grabbed a glass shard caused by the picture off the ground, and stabbed Mawl right in the chest with it. Realizing what they had done, they tried to hide the body in the closet, causing a blood trial and the bloody closet door handle when they gripped it with their cut hand because of the glass._

_Being reckless and as it was close to nighttime, the killer placed the picture frame back on the wall though crooked, and didn't bother cleaning up the rest of their crime. Alas, nighttime arrived, and it was time for the killer to get rid of the evidence and try to frame someone. They took the nameplate off Irin's door and the nameplate off Mawl's, switching them, which Emmy heard, but luckily for them, she didn't do out to check._

_They did this to try and pin the crime on Irin, though, they didn't place them correctly enough, which is why they fell off in the morning._   _To get rid of the evidence, they made their way over to the incinerator room and burned their shirt, the key evidence of their crime. But, they didn't make sure to check that all of it was inside, leaving a piece of it burn and fall out of the incinerator. As Mawl's door was locked, they couldn't get in, meaning they couldn't clean up their crime more._

_All of this was committed by you, wasn't it? Walter Hayes, Master Truck Driver!_

 

Walter: ...

Monokuma: Wow, what in interesting trial. Did you figure out who the culprit was? 

Nimy: I suppose we have Monokuma. 

Walter: ...

Monokuma: Puhuhuhu~ Well then, let's start the vote! Remember, you have to vote or there will be a penalty, and if you choose the wrong person, I'll punish everyone besides the blackened! Will you pick right? Or will you pick wrong?~ Let's find out shall we?

A screen appeared in front of everyone and they chose the person they wanted to vote for. After the votes were tallied, a slot machine appeared next to Monokuma. It scrolled though the faces of all the students before stopping on Walter's, showing his face three times. Below the slot, the machine glowed big read letters reading 'GUILTY'


	10. Chapter 1: Crying Over Spilled Milk - Trial Aftermath

"..." Walter looked down at the ground. He was silent, as was everyone else. Monokuma's laugh peired through the air and broke the silence. 

"Puhuhuhu~ You bastards got it right! The killer of Mawl Miller was Walter Hayes, Master Truck Driver!" 

"Walter... why did you do it?" Emmy asked. She was distraught, unlike mostly everyone who either didn't care or was neutral through the whole situation.

"He... attacked me." Walter said. "I didn't care about this killing game, I didn't even want to participate in it, and yet... he forced me too."

"You could have just ran away when you saw he was attack you." Morton said. "You didn't have to go and kill the boy." 

"I killed him because I didn't want to be here anymore!" Walter shouted, making a few people jump. "I never asked to be a part of this killing game! I never wanted to be here with the likes of you idiots! This place is a hellhole! And when Mawl tried to kill me, I saw it as a chance, a chance to escape." 

"We could have escaped together!" Lucy said. "You didn't have to kill-" 

"Do you think Mawl cared!?" Walter interrupted. "He tried to kill me! He didn't fucking care out "getting out together"! Like I said before, this is a game of life and death! You're all going to die whether you like it or not! I'm going to die, and it's all because of that hybrid abomination over there!" Walter yelled, pointing at me. I suddenly felt guilty. He was right, he was going to die because of me, and none of use could stop it. 

"Hey! Don't call pengoat an abomination you asshole!" Candy shouted, putting a protective arm around me. 

"Tch, whatever." Walter grumbled. 

"*yawn* Let's stop all this chitchat and let's get to the execution!" Monokuma interrupted.

The guilt in me sunk more. This was all my fault. Walter was going to die because of me. I felt tears slip out and run across my cheeks. Candy noticed and held me close. "Now then, I’ve prepared a very special execution for the Star Truck Driver, Walter Hayes. Let’s give it everything we got! It’s punishment time!”

Monokuma reached behind his back and took out a gavel as a big red button rose from the ground and stopped right in front of his throne. He hit the button with his gavel and a image on the small TV underneath the button appeared.

_“Walter Hayes has been found guilty. It’s time for the punishment.”_

 

**Car Crash**

E _verybody looked at Walter as he was in the middle of the room. A chain appeared and clamped around Walter’s neck and dragged him through the crowd, until he went through a door._

_Walter was sitting in a truck seat. His hands were on the wheel and a seat belt was on him. The truck suddenly started and Walter began driving the truck._

_Many cars got in the way and Walter dodged them. It looked like everything was fine until a strap came and tied Walter’s hands to his seat. More seat belts came and strapped Walter to the seat even more, making him unable to move._

_A truck appeared right in front of the truck Walter was in. Walter tried to free his hands so that he could swerve away, but he couldn’t. The truck kept on getting closer to the truck and Walter kept struggling._

_The trucks soon crashed in each other and caught on fire, killing Walter who was inside one of them._

* * *

"That. was. so. awesome!" Monokuma exclaimed. "I never thought the execution would look this cool! I figured it was only cool on paper!"

All the students faces were pale. They were silent and in shock, the look of terror on their faces. The silence was cut short when Emmy dropped to the ground and began crying, soon being comforted by Nimy. _W-what!?_ I thought, in complete shock.

"What the hell!?" Candy shouted.  

"Kyaaa!!!" Kitty screamed. She hugged Niya tight who, in return, did the same.

"How cruel..." Irin said. Tears were running down her face as she was being held by Amp, who was trying to comfort her. 

"Puhuhuhu, let that be a future lesson to you all. Don't get caught because you never know how you'll be executed!" Monokuma said. "Anyway, see you later~" 

Monokuma disappeared, leaving everyone in horror and shock. We were all in silence, tears streaming down most of our faces while others, unfazed, like if they didn't care. The first one to move was Mia, who walked straight towards the elevator. Oscar followed after, possibly because he didn't want to leave her. Soon, more and more people walked towards the elevator, including me, and we all boarded it. The ride back to the main floor was silent. Nobody had anything to say, either because they had nothing to say or they feared that they would make the mood more somber.

Once we finally got back to the main floor, the announcements played. “Attention bastards! It is now 10:00 pm, the cafeteria and gym are now closed! Please return to your dorm rooms, and remember, lock your doors!~”

 _Nighttime? Already? How long have we've been down there?_ I thought. There was no words from anybody, not even a good night as everyone simply walked back to their dorms. When I got to my dorm, I locked my door and plopped down into my bed. This day was a pain, but maybe it was only one day. _Maybe after today, nobody will kill each other..._ I soon fell asleep...

**Chapter 1: Crying Over Spilled Milk - END**

Surviving Students: 21

 

Vini Camacho - Master Dreamer

Dexter Dyllan **–** Master Volunteer

Zee Blazer – Master Journalist

Nimy Windwalker – Master Librarian

Zet Burge – Master Policeman

Pattypon Sonata – Master Musician

Lucy Clover – Master Luckster

Ginger Honey/Vanilla – Master Bully

Jake Haste – Master Trickster (Master Twin)

Jet Haste – Master Track Runner (Master Twin)

Emmy Flores – Master Gardener

Morton Hollins – Master Pie Baker (Master Prankster)

Mix Smith – Master Chemist (Master Prankster)

Amp Joules – Master Electrician

Irin Sapphire – Master Animal Whisperer

Kitty Kat – Master Babysitter

Niya Katsumi – Master Cat

Mia Sanchez – Master Logician

Oscar Hyde – Master Ghost Hunter

Eerie Ather – Master Frightener

Candy Borkington – Master Brawler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 Completed: 2/19/2019


	11. Chapter 2: Letting the Cat Out of the Body Bag - Daily Life I

_Ding dong. Ding dong._

"Ahem! Rise and shine sleepy heads! It is now 7:00 am! Be sure to enjoy yourselves before your ungodly demise!”

......

...

 _It's morning already?_ I thought. I was about to get up but I stopped when I remembered yesterdays events. Mawl and Walter's deaths... all so cruel and horrible. This killing game we were forced to participate in, they were both killed because of it... It's my fault Walter died, but, what could I do? I didn't want everyone else to die... I didn't want to die...

_Knock knock knock_

_Huh? Who's that?_ I thought. 

Knock knock knock "Vini? You there Pengoat?" Said a familiar voice.

Candy? Why is she here? I got out of my bed and headed towards the door to open it. "Candy...?" I ask to the dog in front of me. "What are you doing here?" 

"I should be asking you that question, Pengoat." Candy said. "It's 7:35! You're late for breakfast!"

_7:35!? I slept for that long!?_

"Everyone was worried another murder happened!" Candy said. "Including me..." 

"S-sorry!" I apologized. "I-I d-didn't k-know I overs-slept... I-I won't do it again I promise!"

"Okay, okay, just stop freaking out Pengoat!" Candy asked. I nodded slightly and Candy left for the cafeteria. I closed the door and sighed, walking towards my dresser and taking out my clothes. After I got dressed, I left my room and heading over to the cafeteria. When I got there, only about half of everyone was around eating their breakfast. I supposed everyone else left to do their own thing. I began to walk towards the table and heard Lucy call my name. 

"Vini!" she shouted, running up to me and hugging me. I almost fell back because of the sudden force. 

"G-good morning to you t-too Lucy." I say quietly. Lucy gave me a smile before releasing me from the hug.

"Oh, seems like Candy _wasn't_ lying." Ginger said. "Dang, and I thought we'd have to go through that class trial shit again." 

"Sounds like you actually wanted Vini dead..." Emmy says with a slightly worried expression on her face. Ginger shrugs. As I take my seat next to Candy, which is thankfully far from Ginger's seat, Nimy spoke. 

"Where were you Miss Camacho?" she asked. "We thought something had happened to you."

"I... overslept..." I answer. "Sorry..." 

"It's fine, you just gave us a panic." Nimy says. "Everyone oversleeps every once in a while anyways." 

I nod. Looking at the plate of eggs sitting in front of me, I noticed that it was cold. "Want me to heat that up for you?" Pattypon, who was picked up the dishes left by others, asked. I nodded and she picked up my plate, walking into the kitchen. As I was waiting, Ginger started talking.

"So Vini," he began. "Why did you oversleep? Something up?"

"H-huh?" I questioned. Candy furrowed her eyebrows. 

"Whatcha tryin' to say grizzly?" Candy asked. Ginger huffed. 

"I'm not trying to say anything, _bitch_." Ginger said. "I just wanna know why the girl overslept, that's all."

Candy scowled but didn't say anything else. I sighed. "I... overslept because of what happened yesterday..." 

"Oh? Is that so?" Ginger asks. "Still saddened by Mawl and Walter's deaths? I thought you would feel no remorse considering you were the one that busted Walter red-handed." 

"N-no, I-" I was cut off by Candy.

"Hey, she helped us figure out who the killer was!" Candy yelled. "If it wasn't for her, we would all be dead!" 

"That is true, weather I like it or not." Ginger said. "Those idiots decided to play the game and look where they ended up, they're dead. It's their fault for being so goddamn stupid." 

Emmy looked saddened. "Walter is not an idiot... he was just scared... it wasn't his fault." 

"He still could have told us Mawl tried to murder him or something, but no, he decided to kill him." Ginger said. "Not that I blame him, that alligator was annoying as shit. I would have honestly killed him myself if it wasn't for Lucy."

"Weren't you just complaining about how stupid it was to kill?" Candy asked. 

"I didn't say it was stupid to kill, I said it was stupid for them to play along with the killing game." Ginger claimed. "Don't dogs have better hearing or is that just a myth?" 

Candy scowled again and was about to say something until Nimy spoke up. "Hearing you two bicker is giving me a headache." she scolded. "Mawl and Walter's death were both their own faults, but instead of talking about it and lashing out on other people, we need to be focusing on getting out here alive. We can't spend time arguing."

Ginger rolled his eyes and Candy pouted. Nimy fell silent again and went back to reading her book. An awkward silence filled the air. Soon enough, Pattypon walked out of the kitchen with a plate in hand. "Here Vini, you're breakfast is now hot and ready! Enjoy!" 

"Thanks Patty." I say. Pattypon nods and walks back into the kitchen. I began to eat my breakfast and the room fell silent yet again. It stayed this way until Ginger got up. 

"I'm going, I don't want to stay here and watch someone eat their food." He said, leaving the cafeteria.  

"Wait for me Ginger!" Lucy yelled, running out of the cafeteria after Ginger leaving me, Candy, Nimy, and Emmy in the cafeteria. 

"... I'm gonna hang out with Morton and Mix for a while, okay Nimy?" Emmy asked as she got up. The Librarian nodded without another word and Emmy left the cafeteria. Candy got up out of her seat as well. 

"I'm leaving as well, see you later Pengoat." She said, leaving the cafeteria, leaving me and Nimy alone together. No words exchanged between us as I continued to eat my late breakfast. A few minutes later, I was finally done and I got up. 

"I'm gonna go... you gonna stay here Nimy?" I asked. Nimy nodded.

"I'll be fine, no need to worry about me." She said. I nodded as well and left the cafeteria. As I was walking though the halls, I noticed a certain logician standing near the dorm rooms. I wanted to go talk to her but the problem with that is she would just yell at me. Nonetheless, I made my way over to her anyways. 

"H-Hey Mia." I greeted. She turned to me, clear annoyance in her eyes.

"The fuck do you want?" She asked, a hint of hostility in her voice.

"I-I just wanted to know why y-you're standing h-here alone." I stutter. Mia raises an eyebrow. 

"Why do you want to know?" She asks. "It's none of your business."

"I-I... I just wanted to k-know..." I stammer. "Y-you're alone and... O-Oscar isn't with you... w-where is he?"

"Oscar?" Mia questions. She then sighs. "That scaredy cat? He's just in his room, crying his eyes out because of what happened yesterday. We couldn't even go to breakfast this morning because him."

Mia muttered something at the end but I couldn't quite make it out. "H-huh? W-what was that?" I ask.  

"Nothing!" Mia suddenly snaps. "Why are you still here anyways? You being here any longer is going to make me angry! Leave!" 

I nod shakily and walk away from Mia as quickly as I can, not wanting to provoke the meerkat any longer. I continue to walk around the campus until the intercom played.

"Attention student! Please come to the gym at once, it's something very important." Monokuma said from the intercom. I sighed. _What does he have planned for us this time?_ I thought to myself. _Is it another motive? It's only been a few hours._  

I made my way over to the gym. When I got inside, barely everyone was here, only Irin, Amp, Kitty, Niya, Zee, and Dexter were present. As I was walking in, Irin happened to notice me. "Hi Vini!~" She greeted. 

"Hi." I greeted back. 

"Vini-chan is alive!" Niya cheered.

"That's good, I don't want to deal with another death, or another trial." Amp said. 

"Where were you this morning Vini? Meow." Kitty asked. "We were worried something might have happened to you."

"I-I overslept..." I answer. "T-there's no need to worry."

"As long as everyone's alive, I won't need to worry at all!" Irin said, with a smile on her face. 

"B-but everyone isn't alive..." Dexter muttered, but Irin didn't hear him. We decided to wait until everyone else got here. After a few minutes or so, everyone else had entered the gym. "So, why are we here anyways?" Ginger asked. "Is it for a motive or something?" 

Amp shrugged. "How should I know? That bear is the one that brought is here." 

"Where is he then?" Lucy asked. "Is he hiding? Ooh, are we playing hide and seek? I love that game!"

"We're not playing hide and seek, idiot!" Mia snapped. Lucy pouted. 

"Hey Monokuma, show yourself!" Zet shouted. A few seconds passed before Monokuma shot up from the podium on stage, taking a seat on it. 

"Upupupupup!~ My students just couldn't wait to see me, could they?" Monokuma asks. 

"We wanna know why you brought us here." Candy said. Monokuma began giggling. 

"You should know why I brought you here." Monokuma said. 

"Is it cause of a motive? Meow." Kitty asked. 

Monokuma shook his head. "No, no, it's way to early for that. It's something different." 

"Well, other than a motive, I haven't got a clue." Morton said. Mix nodded, agreeing with Morton's statement. 

"Me neither." Pattypon said, groaning slightly. 

"Just spill it out already, bear!" Mia shouted. 

"Fine! Man, you guys suck at guessing games, I would hate to play 20 Questions with you." Monokuma pouted. 

Niya tilted her head. "Huh?" 

"I have an announcement to make." Monokuma began. "Everytime you overcome a class trial here at Forest Grail Academy, a whole new world will open up!" 

"A whole new world...?" Emmy questioned. 

"The hell does that mean?" Zee asked. Monokuma continued.

"It means I've open up new areas for you bastards! Are you really that dense?" Monokuma growls. "It'd really suck if you guys had to spend the rest of your life here with nothing new to entertain you. So go ahead, look around all you want. Explore the brand new post-trial world until you collapse."

Monokuma disappeared into thin air, leaving all of use confused as we were before. "New areas in the school have been opened up-eow?" Niya questioned. 

"I guess so." Pattypon said. "Maybe these new areas will help us find a way out of here."

"That is possible." Nimy said. "We don't know how many rooms are in the next floor so it's best we split up."

"Alrightly!" Irin cheered. "Amp, Zee, Dexter, let's go!"

The four left the gym. "Yeah, come on Ginger!" Lucy exclaimed, grabbing a hold of Ginger's hand and running out the gym like last time. Everybody began leaving the gym, as did I. I walked through the trophy room and entered the main hall. I noticed the staircase next to the room didn't have the gate anymore. _It's gone... Is this what Monokuma was talking about?_

I walked up the stairs and entered the second floor. It was different than the first floor as in the color of the floor was a blueish color. I walked through the halls, there were a ton of doors, but most of them seemed to be locked. I noticed one of the doors was opened and I went to peak inside. It was a classroom, like the ones on the seconds floor. In the room was the Master Frightener. She seemed to be looking around the classroom. 

"So, this is what's on the second floor?" She asked. "It's boring. I thought they'd be something interesting, like a corpse of something!" 

"H-how is a c-corpse interesting?" I ask. 

"Just kidding! Learn to take a little dark humor." Eerie said. "Maybe these occasional class trials won't be too bad if out living space opens up each murder."

Eerie started giggling and I give off a nervous expression. "Kidding again! ... Or am I?" Eerie says. "Anyways, gotta keep on searching for clues or something. We still need to get out of here after all."  

Eerie returned to her search and I left the classroom. Continuing to look around the halls, I turned the corner and came across a big door. I walked closer to it and on top of the door was a label. "Pool?" I said to myself. _There's a pool in this school?_  I entered the room and saw what was essentially a lobby to the pool and four people, Kitty, Niya, Jake, and Jet. 

"Hey Vini!" Jet called out to me. "Who do you think would be faster in the water? me or Mr. Turtle, Jake?" 

"U-um..." I was cut off. 

"I am not a turtle!" Jake protested. 

"You so totally are! I always beat you when we race!" Jet said. 

"You so do not! I beat you sometimes too!" 

"Yeah, every million years!" 

As Jet and Jake continued their bickering, I noticed Kitty and Niya on the side. "Hey Kitty, Niya." I greeted to them. 

"Hi Camacho-san." Niya greeted back. She looked a little uneased by something, and so did Kitty.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. Kitty nodded. 

"Si." She said. "This is a pool, right? Meaning there is a body of water beyond this room."

"Yeah?" I say confusingly. 

"Well, Niya and I get pretty nervous when it comes to anybody of water." Kitty continues. "We are cats after all, and I can't swim." 

"You don't have to go into the water if you don't want too." I say. "I can't swim either after all."

The girls went silent and I looked around the room again. I noticed that there were two doors behind the four, one was pink, and the other was blue. The pink one was labeled "girls" and the blue was labeled "boys". Next to the doors was a card reader of sorts. I walked over to the pink door. "I guess you need your handbook to get into the locker rooms." Kitty said.

"Are you sure?" I asked. Suddenly, Monokuma appeared behind us. 

"Yep! She's right!" He confirmed, startling me as well as the others. 

"Ahh!" Kitty yelped, falling against Niya, who luckily caught her.

"If you want to unlock the locker room you'll have to swipe your personal handbook across the card reader next to the door." Monokuma told us. "Only boy's handbooks work on the boy's card reader and vice versa. This is to ensure maximum security." 

"What happens if we use our handbooks on the other card reader?" Jake asked.

"Or if someone opens the door and someone else of the opposite gender sneaks in." Jet added. 

"What kind of stupid questions are those?" Monokuma growled. "Anyone stupid or perverted enough to do that will be punished without mercy!"

"How so-eow?" Niya asked.

"You see that Gatling gun on the ceiling above you?" Monokuma asked. "Anyone who tries anything funny will be shot a million times, Ahahahaha!" 

"I'd bet it'd really hurt to get shot by that thing. Meow." Kitty said. 

"Yeah, you'd die." Monokuma said. "So don't try anything perverted in these here locker rooms. Save that for the dorm rooms. I don't care what you do in there." 

"What would happen if someone loaned their handbook to somebody else-eow?" Niya asked. "A girl could borrow a boy's handbook, and that can get them into the other locker room, right?" 

"W-wha!" Monokuma was stunned. "That never occurred to me! To think someone could be so low, so devilish!" 

"Isn't killing each other pretty low and devilish?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, you're right!" Monokuma said. "Okay, how's this sound? Time for a new rule, loaning your handbook to a student is strictly prohibited! There, now no guys can get into the girls locker room, and vise versa. Are you happy now?" 

"I guess?" Kitty awkwardly said. "I don't know why anyone would lend their handbook to anyone in the first place anyways." 

"Ya know Monokuma, you seem awfully concerned with this locker room security." Jet said.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Jake asked. 

"Why am I so concerned?" Monokuma asked. "It's none of your business why I'm so concerned! I just don't want any of you bastards doing anything funny! I care about you ya know." 

"Then why are you making us kill each other again-eow?" Niya asked. 

"Eh, reasons." Monokuma shrugged. "Anyways, see ya!" 

Monokuma disappeared. "I hate that stupid bear!" Jake said. 

"Yeah, me too!" Jet replied. 

I decided to check out the female locker room. Inside it looked like any other locker room, lockers, benches, a small carpet. The walls were pink and there was a poster of a boy band on the wall. Decided that there was nothing of interest here, I walked out the door leading to the pool. 

The pool area was big. In the middle of the room was a pool that had separate parts to it. On the sides of the room were bleachers and in the back of the room, right in the middle, was the Forest Grail insignia. All in all, it was nothing too special, though, I could see why Kitty and Niya were so nervous earlier, even though they didn't see the pool. I exited the pool area and made my way through the hall again.

I came across a big read door that was labeled Library. I entered the room and inside the room was what you'd except from a library. Shelves and shelves of books, a counter in the middle most likely made for the librarian that worked here, and some tables and chairs. In the room was Nimy, Irin, Amp, Zee, Dexter, and Emmy. 

"You must be pretty happy that there is a library in this school, right Nimy?" I asked the librarian owl. 

"Very much so." She confirmed. "I guess this means I don't have to repeatedly read the books in my dorm room from now on." 

"These books are pretty dusty though." Amp said. "It's like they haven't been used in ages." 

"Well, not many kids go to the library now a days." Emmy said.

"Do you think they have a book about princesses or fairy tales here?" Irin asked, childish enthusiasm in her voice. "I love fairy tales!" 

"Why are you so interest in dumb books like those?" Zee asked. "Aren't there better, greater books?" 

"Fairy tales are great!" Irin exclaimed. "My mom always used to read them to me when I was younger. They were so interesting and fascinating!" 

"How is a little girl and boy pushing a witch into an oven fascinating?" Zee asked. 

"Hey, don't scold the girl for her interests." Amp said. "If she likes fairy tales, she likes fairy tales. Everyone has their own interests." 

"Shut up lynx! No one is talking to you!" Zee shouted at Amp. Amp furrowed his eyebrows. 

"I'm just saying fire head! There's no need to get so pissed!" Amp shouted back. 

"H-hey, there's no need to fight-" Dexter was cut off. 

"This doesn't involve you seal, stay out of it!" Zee yelled at Dexter, making the boy whimpers. 

"Hey, there's no need to yell at your friend like that." Emmy said. "Calm down you two." 

"Emmy is right, there's no time for fighting, we need to find clues." Nimy said. Zee and Amp huffed and turned away from each other, both arms crossed. "Now that that's over, let's continue searching, shall we?" 

Emmy nodded. "Right."

I searched around the room and on the shelf I saw a letter, dusty and closed, as if it hadn't been touched ever since it was made. "Forest Grail Academy...?" I question. 

"It was buried under a thick layer of dust, it must have been sitting there for quite a while." Nimy said. "We should look at it."

"I-isn't it wrong to r-read someone else's m-mail?" Dexter asked. 

"It think it's wrong to ignore such obvious clues that might lead us out of here." Nimy bluntly said. "Vini, open the letter."

I nodded and broke the seal on the envelope, and pulled out a thin sheet of paper. I unfolded it and it read:

**From Forest Grail Academy's Executive Office**

**Forest Grail Academy must close their doors on its glorious history for the time being. This decision was not an easy one to make, but serious issues beyond our control have made it necessary. But-this is not the end of Forest Grail Academy. We plan to open our doors as soon as these issues have been resolved. That being said, this is the end for now.**

"Huh?" I question. What does this mean?

"This is surely interesting." Nimy said. "It would seem that Forest Grail has stopped functioning as a school."

"And judging by the amount of dust on the letter, it doesn't seem to have happened recently either." Emmy added. "If I had to guess, I'd have to say this letter is at least a year old..." 

"A year old?" Dexter exclaimed. 

"Wow, that's old." Irin muttered. 

"So are you saying Forest Grail closed down at least a year ago?" Amp asked. 

"The mastermind probably took over this abandoned school to host their little performance." Zee said. "So stupid."

 _But... that would mean it was closed when I got here a few days ago..._ I thought to myself. _This... doesn't make any sense..._  

"If the school had shut down, wouldn't it be all over the news?" Irin asked. 

"Yeah, how come I didn't know about this either?" Zee asked. "It's a journalist's job to know pretty much everything that is happening in the world." 

"And it shut down a year ago." I added. "Before I got here, I looked up stuff online about this school and none of the articles I saw were about it being closed." 

"Maybe that was the mastermind's plan." Emmy said. "They lured us all here. They wanted to trap us here." 

"What was their motive then?" Amp questioned. "This place closed down a year ago, which would explain why there are no students or staff other than us."  

"Do you think it closed down because of the serious issue the letter mentioned?" Irin asked. 

"I-I think so." Dexter said. "W-what was the s-serious issue though?"

"I don't know." Nimy answered. "Until we figure out more about this situation, let's keep this letter safe. I'll keep it in my room, that way no one can cause harm to it." 

"That is a safe bet." Emmy said. _What was the mastermind's motive for trapping us here?_ I thought. **_Why_** _would they trap us here?_

 


	12. Chapter 2: Letting the Cat Out of the Body Bag - Daily Life II

I, along with everyone in the library, made our way back to the cafeteria downstairs, where everyone else was waiting. "So, did anybody discover anything interesting or worth talking about?" Mia asked. 

"There's a library full of all kinds of book." Emmy said. 

"And there's a pool!" Jake added.

"A huge one at that!" Jet continued.

"But nothing really resembling an escape route however." Morton said. Mix nodded, a visible frown on his face.

"Hey, don't get all somber until you hear about me and my group's discovery!" Pattypon cheerfully says. "The warehouse and bathhouse are both open on the 1st floor of the dorms!"

"The warehouse is chock-full of food, clothes, and pretty much whatever." Ginger said. "There's a lot in there we couldn't really keep track."

"Since you're bragging about it so proudly, did you find anything that could get us out of here?" Mia asked.

"Well, um..." Pattypon paused as she started to fiddle with her thumbs. 

"You saying there was nothing in that warehouse to get our asses out of here?" Mia asked, her tone slightly increasing with anger. 

"Unfortunately, no, we didn't see anything of the sort." Lucy confirmed, pouting a little. "But hey, at least we have more food!" 

"Idiots..." Mia muttered under her breath. "I thought I said to talk about stuff that's worth talking about? Who cares if we have a library or more food? We're still trapped in this fucking school!"

"Now, now Miss Sanchez, there's no reason to throw an attitude." Nimy said.  

"Y-yeah," Oscar stuttered. "T-there's no need t-to get mad a-at everyone. T-they where just telling w-what they discovered." 

"The owl and Oscar are right, you need to chill out Mia." Eerie said. 

"Why is a hologram like you talking to me?" Mia asked. Eerie rolled her eyes. The atmosphere grew heavy.

"Well, we found something that may be interesting." Emmy said. 

"And that is?" Mia asked impatiently. Emmy gestured over to Nimy. Getting the message, she put a hand in her coat and took out a letter. It was the one from the library.

"A letter?" Lucy questioned. "What does it say?" 

"How the hell is a letter remotely interesting?" Mia asked. " _Estas jodidas personas lo juro_!"

"Don't judge a book by it's cover, Miss Sanchez." Nimy said causing Mia huffed in annoyance.

"Well, what's it about, Nimy?" Morton asked. 

"It mentions that this school closed down due to a certain "incident"." Nimy answered. "As far as we can tell, this letter is at least a year old." 

"A year old?" Lucy questioned. "Does that mean this school closed down a year ago?" 

"If so, why are we here then?" Ginger asked. "If this school closed down a year ago, why are we in it? Let along playing a "game"." 

"As I said before, the mastermind most likely took over this school to host this shit show." Zee said.

"What motive would they have to do so though, meow?" Kitty asked.

"We don't know, unfortunately." Emmy said.

"Then what the hell was the point of showing the letter?" Mia asked. "It's all just a bunch of useless information to me." 

"It may seem useless to you, but it could be vital for our escape." Nimy said. "For now, I'm keeping it safe." 

"Yeah, keep a year old letter that means nothing safe, _maldito estúpido_." Mia muttered under her breath. The atmosphere grew heavy again. 

"If we keep stressing out like this, then we won't get anywhere in our search." Irin said, trying to lighten the mood. "We have to find a way to enjoy our current situation right now. Like reading fairy tales or swimming with clams!"

"Those are thing only you would find enjoyment out of, Irin." Zee said. 

"I would like to read some fairy tales!" Lucy exclaimed. 

"I would like to go for a swim!" Candy said. "It's been a while since I've been to the pool." 

Thanks to Irin, the heavy, intense atmosphere had disappeared. Everyone was chatting and some where walking out the cafeteria to make their way back to the second floor. I left the cafeteria to head to my room. 

* * *

It was almost nighttime...

...

...

_Crash!_

_Huh?_  I jumped.  _What was that?_

I walked out of my dorm room and looked around the halls. _I think it came from the cafeteria._  

As I made my way down to the cafeteria, dark thoughts flooded through my head. Did another murder happen? This soon? Monokuma hasn't even released the motive yet! I hoped for the best as I finally came across the cafeteria. Candy, Nimy, Irin, Zee, and Zet were there. 

"What the hell was that?" Candy asked. "It woke me up from my nap."

"A nap near nighttime?" Zee questioned. "That's fuckin' stupid."

"Whatever it was we need the check it out." Nimy said. 

"The owl is right, we need to punish whoever is in that kitchen!" Zet shouted. "They could be committing a heinous crime, such as killing or even stealing." 

"How is stealing much worse crime than killing?" Irin asked. The conversation stopped when another sound.

_Crash!_

"Let's go check it out!" Candy said, running into the cafeteria along with the others. I followed after them. When we got into the cafeteria, there was no one inside.

"No one is here..." Irin deducted. Confusion set in our faces for second before we heard a scream coming from the kitchen.

"Wahh!" 

"The kitchen!" Zee pointed out.

"Is someone trying to rad it? I thought I only do that!" Candy questioned.  

"Let's check it out!" Zet commanded. Everyone ran into the kitchen and I followed after. When he got into the kitchen we saw Dexter trying to climb a shelf full of dishes. 

"Wahhhhhh!" Dexter screamed, as began to slip off from the shelf. 

"Dexter?" Candy questioned. 

"What the hell are you doing ya idiot?" Zee questioned, his voice hinting with anger.

"Stop in the name of the law!" Zet ordered. 

"I-I just w-wanted something to d-drink so I w-went to get a c-cup a-and-" Dexter stammered out, though he was cut off mid-sentence when he fell and hit the ground. 

_Thud!_

"Dexter!" Irin shouted, running over to the seal. She kneeled down beside him and placed her tank of clams next to her. Her clams started to get riled up at the sight of Dexter, but Irin didn't notice. "Are you okay?" She asked. 

"Mmmhhh." Dexter groaned. He tried to get up but couldn't, leading him to falling back onto the ground. Nimy walked over to Irin and Dexter and kneeled down beside them both.  

"He's fine, just really hurt. I'll help him to his dorm room." Nimy said, lifting Dexter up and placing his arm around her shoulder, making his body lean against her's. As she walked out the kitchen, she noticed me. "Miss Camacho? What are you doing here?"

"Pengoat?" Candy asked, turning her head to face me. Everyone, except for Dexter, did the same, making me nervous and start sweating. 

"H-Hi, u-u-um..." I stutter out. 

"Hi Vini!" Irin greeted. "What are doing up? I thought you were already asleep." 

"I-I just w-wanted t-to see w-what the commotion w-was about..." I answer. "T-there was a l-loud noise c-coming f-from here a-and-" 

"Another late night perpetrator! And it's the Master Dreamer no less!" Zet shouted, cutting me off. 

"It's not even nighttime yet you idiot!" Zee grumbled.

"No teen should be out this late!" Zet said, ignoring Zee. "It goes against the law!" 

"What law?" Irin asked. "I never knew there was a law." 

"That's because there is no such law." Nimy said, seemingly getting slightly agitated. "Zet, leave them alone before I have to deal with you _myself_." 

Zet huffed and walked out of the kitchen, shoving me aside as he did so. "What a shitty cop." Candy said. Everyone nodded and made their way out of the kitchen and back to their dorm rooms, including me. 

 _Ding dong, bing bong._  

"Attention bastards! It is now 10:00 pm, the cafeteria and gym are now closed! Please return to your dorm rooms, and remember, sleep tight, don’t let the knife slice!~"

Having nothing to do, I laid down on my bed and fell asleep...

* * *

_Ding dong. Ding dong._

"Ahem! Rise and shine sleepy heads! It is now 7:00 am! Be sure to enjoy yourselves before your ungodly demise! Oh! That's right! I wanted to let you know that your Handbooks have been updated! New regulations have been added, so please take a look and enjoy your school life!

 _New rule?_ I thought. _Oh, he must be referring that rule yesterday: "Loaning your Handbook to another student is strictly prohibited"_  

I get out of my room and head to the cafeteria for breakfast. "Mornin' Vini!" Irin cheerily greets.

"Good morning." I greeted back. "Is everyone already here?" 

"No, still waiting for Nimy and Lady Emmy." Morton said. Mix nodded. 

"Nimy and Emmy aren't here?" I question. "That's unlike them..."

"They both probably overslept and are trying to wake each other up. Meow." Kitty said. 

"Let's just wait." Amp suggested. "There's no use talking about it."

"Ugh fine." Mia groaned. "Oscar, can you go make me some coffee? There's no use waiting while being tired as all hell." 

"I can make you some." Pattypon suggested. "I'm pretty good at making coffee. I'm sure you'll love it!"

"I ask Oscar, _not_ you." Mia said in a slightly agitated tone. It was enough to scare the poor musician.  

"O-oh..." Pattypon whispered out. 

"O-okay M-Mia." Oscar said, before heading into the kitchen. We sat down at the cafeteria table for breakfast. A few minutes later, Emmy walked in.

"Hey Emmy!" Lucy greeted. "Where's Nimy? You usually come in with her." 

"And why were you late?" Amp asked. "That's unlike you." 

"I overslept. Seems like yesterday's search completely exhausted me." Emmy said as sweetly as ever. "And about Nimy... um... I can't seem to find her." 

"Nani!?" Niya questioned.

"What do you mean by that?" Morton asked. 

"I knocked on her door and called her multiple times but she didn't answer." Emmy answered. "I don't even think she was in her room." 

"That owl must be planning something!" Zet said. "A murder? Maybe she's siding with Monokuma! Maybe she's-"

"Shut up!" Zee shouted, cutting the jaguar off. 

"N-no! Nimy wouldn't do that! It's very unlike her!" Emmy said, her voice quivering. "I think something might have happened to her..." 

At that moment, everyone's faces turned to worry. Emmy didn't need to continue speaking to clarify what she meant by that. "I-I th-think it might b-be a good idea to s-split up and look for h-her." I suggested. 

Emmy nodded. "Right. It's still too early to make an assumption like that. I'll check her room one more time, just to make sure."

"I'll stay here, not really interested in looking for an old owl." Mia said.  

"The rest of us will check the building then." Zet said. "Everyone move out!" 

"Stop commanding us to do stuff like you're in charge..." Candy groaned. Everyone walked out of the cafeteria. _Where could Nimy have gone?_ I thought. _Maybe she's on the 2nd floor._

I head up to the second floor of the school and search the halls, but there was no sign of her. I came across the library soon enough. Maybe she's in here. She is a librarian after all. 

When I opened the door and looked inside, I cried out. "N-Nimy!?" 

Nimy was sitting on a chair, a book in hand. She appeared to be reading a book, that was, until I called out her name, to which she responded in surprise. "Miss Camacho? What are you doing here so early?" 

"Early? It's past 7! What are you doing here? Everyone was worried!" 

"Past 7?" Nimy questioned. At the moment Nimy checked the clock on the wall and her eyes widened in surprise. "I think I must have lost track of time. I apologize for my absence." 

"I-It's okay, just as long as you're okay." I say. It seems as if everyone heard the commotion as they all came running into the library. 

"Nimy!" Emmy shouted. "There you are! You had me worried!" 

"What are you here Miss Windwalker?" Zet asked. "Were you planning something? Like a murder?"

"No, I wasn't planning anything of any kind." Nimy responded. "I left my room a few minutes before morning announcements to go to the library and check out some books. I planned to come back after Monokuma made the announcements but it seems like I got too caught up in the book I was reading. I apologize." 

" **Ça va** , we were all just very concerned, meow." Kitty said. "Were thought something might have happened to you..."

"Should have guessed you were in here." Emmy said. "You are the Master Librarian after all."

"Thanks for giving us a scare, guppy!" Zee shouted.

"Sorry..." Emmy apologized.

"Why come out here before the morning announcements?" Ginger asked. "Couldn't you have waited until after breakfast and then come here?"

"I would have, yes, but I noticed something yesterday in one of these shelves." Nimy said. "It was unlike any other book I've seen before, in fact, I don't even think it was a book at all."

"What was it then? A letter like the one we saw yesterday?" Zee asked. Nimy shook her head. 

"No." She proceeded to reach into her coat and dig through it until she found what she wanted. When she took her hand out, she was holding a book, but it was dirty and had tears in it. It seemed to have a lock on it. 

"What is that?" Amp asked.

"It looks like a diary." Irin said.

"A diary?" Eerie asked. "Does this mean someone's deep personal secrets are contained within that cover? Does that mean someone in this group has a crush on someone here, teeheehee?~"

"Why do you sound so happy about that, geez?" Candy asked. 

"Why would someone put a diary in a library knowing full well someone might take it or look at it? Meow." Kitty asked. 

"I haven't got a clue." Nimy answered. "This diary also appears to be a year old, the same age as that letter."

"A diary that hasn't been touched in a year?" Jake questioned. 

"I guess they must have ran out of juicy things to talk about." Jet continued. 

"Did you take a look inside?" Irin questioned. 

Nimy shook her head. "It's locked and the key is nowhere in sight." She answered. "Unless we can find that key, the contents of this book is a mystery." 

"Well, let's find that key!" Zet commanded. "It could contain something that could help us get out of here. Or maybe tell us why we're here." 

"That's the first thing I've ever heard you say that was remotely worth saying." Ginger muttered.

"Or maybe it contains something you'll find in a normal diary-eow." Niya said. "It is a year old." 

"Until we find that key, we don't know for sure." Nimy said. "I'll keep this book with me so no harm may come to it." 

Nimy put the book back into her coat. After she did, a growl was heard. "What was that?" Lucy questioned. "Was that a ghost?" 

"I assure you it wasn't me, sweetie squirrel." Eerie said. 

"It was me." Candy admitted. "All this searching and talking has made me hungry." 

"Oh yeah, we haven't had breakfast yet!" Irin noticed. "After Emmy's announcement this morning, we didn't have a chance to eat. Pattypon must be already done making breakfast for everyone." 

"Why are we standing here for then?" Zee questioned. "Let's head back down to the cafeteria." 

Everybody nodded and went downstairs to eat their breakfast. 

* * *

Our breakfast meeting came to and end and we all headed back to our dorm rooms. _I'm exhausted, but I don't exactly have time to take a day off unfortunately..._ I thought. Leaving my room, I walked through the halls. Turning the corner, I saw Dexter standing in the hallways. I approached him. "H-hey Dexter." I greeted. 

"H-hey V-Vini." The seal greeted back.

"What are y-you doing standing here a-alone?" I ask. "Isn't Zee u-usually with you?"

"Zee? O-oh, he's just d-doing something in his dorm room..." Dexter answered. He muttered something incoherent under his breath before turning back to me. "H-hey, you wanna h-hang out for a bit? Zee's not here so..." 

"Sure." I answer. Dexter smiles and the two of us talk in the halls for a bit. After a while, Dexter looked down and started fiddling with his thumbs. He looked a bit nervous. "H-hey, what's wrong?" I ask.

"O-oh nothing..." Dexter answered. "It's just... me... You see, I have some terrible b-bad luck. I get into accidents all the time and I'm always being yelled at for something. I'm just a walking disaster..."  

"I-I'm sure you're not. I'm sure t-there are people who care for you." I say.

"Yeah, my team." Dexter answers. "Irin and Amp are kind to be all the time, but Zee bosses me around while Irin's clams always attack me when I'm not looking... I try my best but I always mess up in the end..." 

"Don't say that." I comfort. "I-I'm sure everyone knows y-your're trying your hardest, so don't be too h-hard on yourself." 

"Yeah..." Dexter mumbles. "T-thank's Vini, you really cheered me up a bit."

"I-I did!?" I ask, shocked. Dexter nods. 

"Its rare that people other than Irin and Amp be nice to me." He says. "A lot of people just talk to me for a second and then just push me aside... sometimes, they don't even care that I'm injured..."

"I'm sure Nimy cares about you, s-she did bring you back t-to your dorm r-room last night a-after you fell from that shelf." I say.

"O-oh, you saw that?" He looked down. "Another moment of bad luck for me..." He sighs. 

"W-we all have our moments of b-bad luck, some m-more than others." I say. 

"Y-yeah..." Dexter answers. As soon as he finishes his sentence, his eyes widened. "I-I need to go! Zee's going to be looking for me soon! See you later Vini!"

As Dexter ran, I waved him goodbye. I think him and I grew a little closer today.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments would be appreciated so I can know how to improve this story more :)
> 
> Amp, Irin, Emmy, Morton, Mix, Dexter, Zee, Zet, Nimy, Niya, Jake, Jet, Oscar, Eerie, and Walter all belong to my friendo BlueTide1410 on Deviantart  
> Lucy and Ginger belong to my other friendo 42Andre24 on Deviantart  
> Candy belongs to my close friendo Pandora101 on Deviantart  
> Pattypon, Mawl, Kitty Kat, Mia, and Vini belong to me


End file.
